Janus
by EvilBlueClouds.inKUDETmode
Summary: liburan Yugi cs mendadak kacau setelah dimintai tolong oleh Malik, ditambah lagi kembalinya sang penguasa kegelapan, dan munculnya musuh baru yang lebih kuat, mampukah Yugi cs menemukan orang yang mereka cari?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Janus**

Author: EvilBlueClouds~

**.  
Summary: liburan Yugi cs mendadak kacau setelah dimintai tolong oleh Malik, ditambah lagi kembalinya sang penguasa kegelapan, dan munculnya musuh baru yang lebih kuat, mampukah Yugi cs menemukan orang yang mereka cari?**

Genre: romance, songfic, friendship, AU, Sacrificial, AT, Fantasy

Rating: T

Disclaimer: story punya saya, OC punya Blue juga, YGO punya Kazuki Takahashi, lagu Janus punya Boyfriend.

Pairing: masih ngambang *random*

Warning: beberapa OOC, OC inside, gaje, garing kriuk..kriuk..., ranjau typo, krisis kosakata, terinspirasi dari lagu Boyfriend

-**Janus, gak suka jangan liat!**

a/n: disini Mana itu lebih muda dari Atem *ato emang lebih muda ya? Abis keliatan kayak anak kecil sih -3-*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_I may be smiling right now but I'm trying to hold it in  
I'm strongly clutching my two hands  
You're being deceived when I'm saying that I'm OK  
I am shedding all my tears behind your back_**

**_-Boyfriend_Janus-_**

**Part 1: Here We Are**

**Yugi pov**

Sudah setengah tahun sejak Atem ke alam barzah. setelah ia pergi tak ada kejadian-kejadian aneh yang menimpa kami bahkan setelah ia pergi ikatan persahabatan kami makin erat dan semakin luas. Contohnya Seto ya.. meskipun masih tetap dingin tapi ia tak keberatan jika dimintai pertolongan, lalu Malik yang awalnya kami bemusuhan dengannya, sekarang ia sekolah bersama dengan kami di Domino. Semuanya tampak menyenangkan. Atem.. meskipun disini aku bahagia, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?

**Yugi pov end**

**Jounouchi pov**

Hhh... sudah setengah tahun berlalu ya... mengerikan waktu memang mengerikan. Sudah setengah tahun sejak Atem pulang, jujur sja aku merindukan dia, dia orang yang pantang menyerah aku juga harus berterima kasih padanya berkat batuan dia aku bisa menjadi seorang duelist yang cukup handal, yah.. meskipun kemampuanku masih tetap harus di asah, bagaimana kabarmu Atem? A... tentu saja Shizuka harus berterima kasih juga karena berkatmu juga mata Shizuka sembuh, kuharap kau tentram disana.

**Jounouchi pov end**

**Anzu pov**

Aku berdiri di balkon kamarku saat ini kubiarkan angin berhembus dan meniup-niup kecil rambutku. Bayanganmu kembali muncul pikiranku, dadaku terasa sesak, terbayang saat kita bersama-sama, sedih maupun senang meskipun kau tak membalas persaankupun tak masalah, karena dengan hanya melihatmupun aku terasa memiliki semangat, entah semangat untuk apa, Atem.. apa kabarmu disana?

**Anzu pov end**

**Normal pov**

"Musim panas kali ini kita enaknya ngapain ya?" tanya Malik malas sambil meregangkan tanganya. Saat ini mereka tengah duduk melingkar dikelas, yang tentu saja struktur meja diruang kelas itu diubah ya.. jadi agak acak-acakkan sekarang. "Honda kau akan kemana musim panas kali ini?" tanya Ryou, "hehehe~ aku mau meghabiskan waktuku bersama Shizu~ udah izin dong sama kakaknya, kau sendiri kemana Ryou?" jawab Honda dengan cengiran diwajahnya. "aku mau liburan ala backpacker" jawab Ryou puas. "kemana?" tanya Ryuuji. "hnn.. ada beberapa pilihan menarik kau sendiri?" tanya Ryou lagi. "aku mau bantu ayah~ kau kemana Seto? Ah jangan jawab kau pasti akan liburan berdua denga laptopmu 'kan?" ledek Ryuuji sambil melirik kearah Seto. "aku akan liburan bersama Mokie dan Mina" jawabnya santai.

JDAAANGGG!

'seorang Seto Kaiba liburan? dia akan liburan dengan Mina? Mina Sonoda?' pikir Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, Malik, Honda, Ryou, dan Ryuuji bersamaan. "sstt.. sepertinya gosip yang mengatakan Seto dan Mina berpacaran itu benar" bisik Anzu. "entahlah..." jawab Yugi, "kalian mau kemana, hei Yugi, Anzu, Malik, Jounouchi" tanya Seto sambil tak berpaling dari laptopnya, keempat orang itu saling berpandangan. "engg.. nggak tahu juga sih, paling aku bantu kakak dimuseum" jawab Malik dia sama sekali nggak ada plain buat liburan kali ini. "nggak tahu paling makan-tidur-makan-tidur" jawab Anzu. "idem" jawab Yugi dan Jounouchi bersamaan.

**Ditempat yang berbeda~**

Seorang gadis manis berambut hitam panjang. tengah berada dalam kesunyian di dalam perpustakaan, atau tepatnya tengah belajar dengan tenang sampai datang interupsi yang sangat mengganggu.

**POLTERGEIST!**

WRAATTTTTTT

Mata amethyst gadis itu melebar, barang-barang disekitarnya berterbangan kemana-mana dan ia sudah tahu siapa pelakunya, "ouji-sama~" panggil gadis itu berkespresi kesal sambil memungut buku-buku yang berjatuhan karena sihir tadi. "hahahaha~ Sara~ wajahmu lucu kalau berekspresi seperti itu" ucap seorang pemuda dengan kulit tan dengan mata berwarna crimson itu. "hhh.. bukannya saat ini ouji-sama sedang berlatih di luar kenapa ada disini, heo?" tanya gadis yang dipanggil Sara, atau jelasnya adalah Sarasa Karin.

"sedang istirahat kenapa? tak boleh?" tanya pemuda itu yang disebut ouji-sama atau pangeran itu. "hh... yang bener aja" gumam Sarasa sambil mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang bercceran di lantai, ia melihat sekitar di perpustakaan ini hanya ada sang pangeran, priest Mahado, priest Karim dan dirinya. Kedua pendeta itu tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan sang pangeran dan gadis itu. 'yahh.. sepertinya pangeran Atem sudah kembali ceria' batinya mereka lega.

**Domino**

Kembali lagi ke Domino, balik lagi sama 4 tokoh kita yang luntang-lantung nggak ada kerjaan pas liburan. "panas ihhh!" keluh Anzu sambil meminum orange juicenya. "yang bilang dingin sape?" komen Jounouchi yang udah kipas-kipas make kartu DM. "Malik lama nihh, katanya mau ngasi tau sesuatu" ujar Yugi. yap sekarang ketiga remaja itu sedang berda disebuah cafe yang tak jauh dari museum. Sudah seminggu mereka liburan tapi nggak ada kerjaan. Mau maling ayam? Di Domino perternakan ayam itu jauh. Maling sendal? Nggak elit amat sihh, makanya sekarang mereka lagi pada 'mojok' di deket AC *Angin Cepoi-cepoi* sambil nunggu Malik.

5 menit kemudian orang yang mereka tunggu datang. Malik datang sambil bawa-bawa kunci. "cepet amat datengnya" puji Yugi sarkastik, "kelamaan ya?" tanya Malik sok bloon. "nggak juga, paling sejam lagi udah lumutan gua" sindir Jounouchi. "bagus dong kalo lu lumutan bisa gua jual ke museum, lumayan dapet duit" cengir Yugi, "udahh nggak usah berantem, emangnya ada apaan sih, Malik? Siang-siang gini ngajak keluar? Panas tau!" sungut Anzu.

"woles napa~ ah iya Yugi kamu bawa 3 kartu dewa itu kan?" tanya Malik to the point, " iya mang kenapa?" tanya yugi, "ikut aku" ajak Malik, mereka berempat keluar dari cafe itu lalu masuk ke museum tapi bukan gedungnya melainkan sisi kanan gedungnya yang terdapat gang sempit disana.

"ngapain sih?" tanya Anzu penasaran, saat ini mereka ada diluar sebuah bangunan yang lumayan ukurannya, lalu Malik mengeluarkan kunci yang tadi ia bawa, dan membuka pintunya dengan kunci tersebut, "masuklah..." ajak Malik, Yugi, Jounouchi dan Anzu mengikutinya dari belakang, "gelap!" kata Jounouchi, "iya ntar nyalain dulu lampunya" jawab Malik.

**Pettt..**

Lampu menyala, dan terlihatlah seluruh ruangan didalam sana mereka melihat sebuah batu tulis yang pernah digunakan oleh Atem untuk melaksanakan perjalan ke dunia ingatan, "mau apa?" tanya Yugi, "Yugi kau bawa 3 kartu itu kan? Kalian merindukan Pharaoh kan? Makanya aku ajak kalian kesini" tutur Malik tulus, "terus kita ngapain?" tanya Anzu, "begini, sebenarnya Pharaoh bisa kembali lagi kesini, maka dari itu kalian bisa membawanya kembali" terang Malik, "caranya?" tanya Jounouchi dengan mata berbinar, Malik mengadahkan kepalanya keatas, lalu menunjuk sebuah artefak disebelah artefak yang pernah dipakai Atem waktu itu.

Terlihat disana sebuah artefak dengan ukiran-ukiran huruf-huruf Mesir kuno, dengan ukiran gambar seorang gadis yang merentangkan tangannya kesamping dengan dewa Ra dibelakanngnya terlihat seperti sang gadis adalah vessel bagi sang dewa matahari itu, disamping bawahnya terdapat gambar yang terlihat mirip dengan Atem berdiri disana, dibelakangnya para rakyat tengah bersujud menyembah.

"ii...ini.." ucap Yugi terbata, "ya, artefak ini ditemukan kira-kira 4 bulan lalu" ucap Malik sambil memperhatikannya, "dibuat setelah Pharaoh muda menghilang, saat masa pemerintahan Pharaoh Seth" jelas pemuda beriris violet itu, "dibuat karena para rakyat mempertanyakan Pharoh mereka, kemana dia? Kalau ia meninggal sekalipun mereka akan mengadakan upacara sebagai tanda penghormtan, dan rasa terima kasih karena menyelamatkan mereka dari tangan kegelapan" cerita Malik.

"lalu arti artefak ini apa?" anya Anzu, "artinya adalah takdir masa depan sang Pharaoh yang kembali ke masa depan, dengan bantuan sang gadis" tunjuk Malik kearah ukiran gadis yang merentangkan tangannya, "dan dewa Ra mendeskripsikan ciri-cirinya pada para pendeta, dan kalau kalian kesana mencari gadis itu, lalu minta bantuannya kalian bisa membawa Pharaoh Atem kembali" ujar Malik, mendengarnya wajah Yugi, Jounouchi dan Anzu langsung cerah, "dengar, ini adalah hintnya" ucap Malik, ia berusaha membacakannya unntuk 3 orang temannya.

**_/Tersebutlah ia, mungil tubuhnya, hangat dekapannya, indah matanya, lembut tatapanya, sayang ia hancur demi seseorang._**

**_Dia bukan gadis yang jahat, Dia bukan gadis yang jahat, sekalipun jasadnya bersatu dengan kegelapan, ia rela dibenci, ia rela dibenci, demi melindungi semuanya demi membantu sang Pharaoh muda._**

**_Karena hanya dia sang Master, sang Pharoh muda membiarkan ia pergi, karena hanya dia sang Master, sang Pharaoh membiarkan gadis itu kembali._**

**_Dia bukan gadis yang jahat, Dia bukan gadis yang jahat, air matanya ditunjukkan untuk sang Pharaoh, dia sakit dia sakit, dia sakit jadi sang Pharaoh membiarkannya pergi._**

**_Dia tersenyum, meski menangis didalam hatinya, Pharoh muda rela melepasnya, rela melepaskan genggaman tangannya, sesuai kehedak Masternya./_**

"sungguh... ini apa aku yang memang terlampau bodoh... atau memang ini sulit untuk dimengerti?" tanya Jonouchi pusing, "ya.. begitulah.. pada dasarnya memang tak bisa di deskripsikan dengan mudah.. jadi wajar saja kalau kalian tak mengerti" jawab Malik, "yang penting adalah bagaimana cara menemukan gadis itu" ujar Yugi semangat, "dari pada itu.. bagaimana cara kita ke tempat Atem?" tanya Anzu Malik tersenyum tipis, "nahh makanya aku minta Yugi untuk membawa 3 kartu dewa, caranya sama saat Pharaoh ke dunia ingatan" terangnya.

"GLEK-" Yugi menelan ludahnya, ia menatap artefak yang pernah dipakai dirinya yang satu lagi itu, Jounouchi dan Anzu saling pandang lalu mengangguk bersama-sama seolah sedang bertelepati, kemudian mentutup mata mereka sambil memegang pundak Yugi.

Dengan keyakinan yang kuat, Yugi mengarahkan tangannya yang sudah memegang 3 kartu dewa, kearah artefak tersebut.

**PAAATTTSSS...**

Seluruh ruangan diselimuti cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan bahkan Malik sampai bersimpuh sangking silaunya, perlahan cahaya itu lenyap, besamaan itu pula menghilangnya 3 orang tadi.

"semoga kalian berhasil, Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi" gumam Malik sambil menghadap artefak itu.

Other side

"AAAAAAA!"

"HUAAAAAA!"

"JATUHHHHHH!"

BRRRUGGGGGHHHH

"itaii..." ucap Anzu seraya bangkit dari jatuhnya, "hauuuhh.. kepala ku~" Jounouchi mengeluh sambil memegangi kepalanya, melihatnya Yugi langsung panik, "Jounouchi! Lihat tanganku! Berapa jumlahnya?" tanya Yugi panik sambil menunjukkan telapak tangannya yang membentuk angka 4.

"dua" jawab Jounouchi santai, "ahhh! Dia sakit Anzu!" teriak Yugi panik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jounouchi, "siapa yang kau bilang sakit, hah? Aku menjawabnya dengan benar" elak Jounouchi, "tapi tanganku menunjukkan jumlah 4!" jawab Yugi nggak kalah, "tadi'kan kamu bilang, 'lihat tanganku ada berapa jumlahnya?' begitu kan? Maka dari itu kujawab 'dua'! Kan kamu tidak bilang 'berapa jumlah jariku sekarang?' " protes pemuda berambut pirang itu sewot, mendengarnya Anzu cuma bisa sweatdrop, 'ini yang sakit siapa ya?' batinnya melangsa, tak sadar sebenarnya mereka sedang berada ditempat yang 'berbahaya'.

Anzu melihat sekeliling, lalu mulai bersuara "errr... semuanya..." Yugi dan Jounouchi berbalik, "ya?" jawab Yugi sambil mengarahkan pandanganya disekitarnya, begitu juga Jounouchi, "kita ini ada di..." kata-kata Anzu terputus Jounouchi, "...mana?" hening sejenak Yugi menjawab "aku nggak tahu" jawabnya.

Singgg...

Drraapp..

Drap..

Drap..

Terdengar derap langkah kaki sekelompok orang dari arah belakang, "sembunyi!" pekik Jounouchi, Anzu dan Yugi lari duluan namun terlambat para sekelompok orang tersebut telah merangkap mereka bertiga.

"diam ditempat jangan bergerak!" bentak satu dari mereka, "prajurit istana?" Jounouchi mengambil kesimpulan, "berarti kita..." Anzu diam sejenak kata-kata gadis berambut pendek itu dilanjut oleh Yugi, "...sampai di istana?" Yugi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, hening sejenak para prajurit istana itu bingung, "KITA BERHASILL!" pekik Anzu sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya dilengan kedua temannya, Yugi dan Jounouchi ikut bersorak, hening lagi untuk para prajurit istana, "apa yang harus kita laukan?"tanya salah seorang dari mereka, "kita bawa mereka pada Pharaoh" perintahnya.

Dalam sekali tarikkan, para pengawal itu menggiring Yugi cs, "ehhh... pelan sedikit kenapa?" protes Jounouchi, "DIAM!" bentaknya yang paling dekat dengan Jounouchi, Jounouchi yang abis dibentak langsung mingkem, dia udah nggak berani ngomong salah-salah ntar dia malah dicipok sama prajuritnya make tombak yang mereka bawa.

Sampai diruang tahta tempat biasa sang Pharaoh berada bersama dengan para pendetanya, mereka hanya menemukan 1 pendeta dengan seorang gadis manis berambut hitam panjang bergelombang. "ada apa?" tanya sang pendeta yang memegang Millenium Key tersebut, salah seorang prajurit maju kedepan lalu berlutut, "begini, Tuan Shadaa kami menemukan orang-orang aneh disekitar taman istana" mendengar pernyataan sang prajurit, oarng yang dipanggil Shadaa itu memperhatikan 3 orang yang berpakaian yang sangat berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang yang hidup disini, dahinya mengerut ia masih memperhatikan mereka, yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya adalah pemuda dengan rambut 3 warna yang sangat mirip dengan orang yang sangat dihormati disini.

"Tuan Yugi?" panggil Shadaa, Yugi mengangkat kepalanya syukurlah ia masih ingat dengannya, "lepaskan mereka!" perintah Shadaa, para prajurit langsung menjauhi mereka, "mereka bukan orang jahat, kembalilah ke pos kalian masing-masing" ucap Shadaa.

"aduuhh.. maaf ya.." kata Shadaa, "ahh.. tak apa... ngomong-ngomong kemana semua orang? Sepi sekali" tanya Yugi, "Pharaoh, yang mulia ratu, dan yang lainnya sedang menghadiri sebuah pertemuan kerajaan, mungkin mereka juga pergi bersama Pangeran" jawab Gadis yang ada dibelakang mereka yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan saja.

"perkenalkan saya Sarasa Karin, senang berkenalan dengan anda" ucap gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya, 'cantik-' pikir mereka Yugi dan Jounouchi, "kalian teman-temannya ouji-sama 'kan? Atem-sama?" tanya Sarasa, "ehh? Bagimana kau tahu?" tanya Anzu setahunya ia dan teman-temannya tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, gadis bermata amethyst itu menjawab "ouji-sama yang memceritakannya padaku, eng.. yang mirirp dengan ouji-sama ini, Yugi-san lalu yang tinggi dengan rambut blonde Jounouchi-san, dan perempuan dengan mata saphire, Anzu-san, aku benar'kan?" terangnya, mereka bertiga mengangguk, "kalau kalian tanya aku dimana ouji-sama, sepertinya ia ikut pertemuan kerajaan" ujarnya lembut.

Seseorang mengiterupsi adegan ini, seorang gadis berambut coklat dan mata saphire, "tapi nona aku masih melihat pangeran tidur dikamarnya beberapa menit yang lalu" katanya, yang langsung membuat Sarasa membalikkan tubuhnya, membuat si pembuat interupsi itu yang tadinya terhalang tubuh Sarasa, sekarang bisa terlihat oleh Yugi dan yang lainnya.

"Mana?" panggil Yugi, merasa terpanggil gadis berambut coklat itu menoleh, "tuan Yugi?" tunjuknya, "kenapa ada disni?" tanya Mana, "ya kami ada perlu dengan Atem" jawab Jounouchi, "tunggu Mana! kau bilang ia masih tidur?" tanya Sarasa, Mana mengangguk, "aku sudah membangunkannya, tapi ia sangat sulit untuk dibagunkan" jawab Mana, muncul kedutan kecil di kening Sarasa, "aku akan kesana dan membangunkannya" ucapnya sambil berlalu menuju kamar Atem.

"gawat perang dunia" gumam Mana ia bisa melihat gumpalan asap hitam mencuat dari belakang Sarasa, "apa kita harus ikut?" tanya Jounouchi, "ikut sajalah" Anzu mulai menikuti Sarasa yang sudah menjauh.

**Koridor**

"engg.. Mana... Sarasa itu siapanya Atem sihh?" bisik Anzu "ho~ nona Sarasa... nona Sarasa itu orang disuruh Pharaoh Aknamkanon untuk menemani ouji-sama, dan dia juga punya kewenangan untuk mengatur jadwal ouji-sama" jawab Mana, "menemani Atem? Sarasa?" Jounounchi tak mengerti, "hhh.. kalian nggak tahu sih, waktu pertama ouji-sama kembali lagi ke sini" ujar Mana sambil mengadah keatas

**Flashback**

"ada apa sihh?" Tanya Atem tergopoh-gopoh ia berusaha menyamai laju larinya denngan seorang gadis bermata saphire yang menarik tangannya –Mana- "hhh.. sudah kubilang para dewa datang kesini" ujar Mana "terus kenapa?" tanya Atem malas sekarang mereka sudah berlari beriringan, "ya seenggaknya ada disana kek! Beri penghormatan kek! Sapa tahu datang buat kasih hadiah pada ouji-sama karena pernah menyelamatkan dunia" jawab Mana, "cih!"

Kedua orang itu masuk ke ruang tahta dengan nafas terengah-engah, "hah! Mana katanya para dewa datang, kenapa mereka tak ada disini?" decak Atem kesal, "Mana benar, para dewa tadi berkunjung kesini, tapi karena kalian telat mereka sudah pergi" ujar Seth, "Atem~ kebetulan kamu disini.. ayo sini ada yang ingin kami kenalkan padamu" sebuah suara yang lembut memasuki indra pendengaran Atem, yap benar sang ibu memanggil anak laki-laki semata wayangnya, sambil mengistruksikan agar Atem mau mendekat.

"Atem.. kenalkan.. Sarasa Karin" ucap Aknamkanon mempersilahkan seorang gadis agar bisa face to face dengan Atem, 'manis' itulah yang pertama yang terlintas dibenak Atem, didepannya ada seorang gadis manis dengan mata amethystnya yang memukau, rambutnya hitam bergelombang sampai pinggang, kulitnya tidak bisa dibilang tan karena lebih ke arah putih, senyumnya mengembang membuatnya tampak seperti bidadari kiriman dari dewa.

Saat dirinya tengah memandangi gadis itu, dia menyimpulkan sesuatu, "a... ayah? Ini siapa? Jangan-jangan ayah mau menjodohkanku lagi?" tanya Atem dengan wajah horor, "ho.. bukan...bukan... tapi kalau kau berpikir begitu bagus juga" jawab Aknamkanon, mendengarnya Atem langsung menunjukkan ekspresi horor.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil, "tidak.. Pharaoh tidak akan menjodohkan kita, kenalakan aku Sarasa Karin, mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi pelayan pribadi anda, mohon kerja samanya" suara Sarasa membuat kemampuan otak Atem terhenti sejak, lalu kembali menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan wajah horor.

"AYAH! AYAH KIRA AKU UMUR BERAPA! AKU NGGAK BUTUH BABY SITTEEEEERRRRRRRR!" *emosi*

"te..tenanglah ouji-sama!" ujar Mana sambil menarik-narik jubah biru milik Atem yang hendak menghadang ayahnya, "hnnn.. mungkin Sarasa tdak bisa dibilang pelayan untukmu mungkin bisa dibilang untuk menemanimu" ucap Amara –ibunya-, "apakah aku terlihat seperti anak kecil?" tanya Atem dengan semburat urat nadi yang berkedut-kedut, lalu Seth mengomentari, "yah.. tentu saja biar kata umurmu sudah mencapai 3000 tahunpun nyatanya kelakuanmu seperti anak TK"

**TWITCH!**

"KUBUNUH KAU SETH!"

"OUJI-SAMA!"

Sarasa menatap majikannya dengan begitu banyak sweatdrop yang bekumpul di atas kepalanya, "kuharap nona bisa berkerja sama dengan ouji-sama" sahut Aishisu, Sarasa menjawab pelan "ku..harap juga begitu"

**Atem POV**

**Atem's bedroom**

Aku... aku benci keadaan ini tak cukupkah Mana dan Seth yang selalu menggangguku? Kenapa muncul satu orang lagi? Menemaniku katanya? "ehh.. ouji-sama engg.. kupikir Pharaoh benar sepertinya anda perlu teman yang sebaya denganmu" ucap Mana menenangkanku, aku mendelik kesal benar juga umur Mana beda 5 tahun denganku *sok tahu!*

"kenapa? Siapa tahu kalian itu cocok kalau kulihat reaksimu saaat melihat Sarasa tadi sepertinya kau terpesona, sepupuku" komentar Seth yang langsung membuatku makin kesal, "dan lagi apa yang membuatmu kesal? Toh gadis itu bukan calon tunanganmu iya'kan?" Seth benar juga kenapa aku marah?

"tapi aku kesal! Sepertinya orang tuaku memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!" belaku, "terserah ah!" Seth mendengus, "tapi sepertinya nona Sarasa orang yang baik" kata Mana, baik? Sepertinya? Yah... benar...dia baik SEPERTINYA!

**Tokkk..**

**Tokk...**

"masuk!" jawabku cepat begitu pintu diketuk, masuklah seorang gadis mungil dari ambang pintu yap.. orang yang membuatku kesal siapa lagi kalau bukan Sarasa, "ini aku bawakan teh dan cemilan"ucapnya sembari menaruh sepoci teh dimeja serta sebuah piring yang isinya cemilan huahh... harus aku akui wangi kuenya enak tak lupa ia juga menuangkan teh ke masing-masing cangkir yang jumlahnya 3 buah untuk kami.

"apa itu buatan nona?" tanya Mana dengan mata berbinar, "iya aku yang buat" jawabnya lembut, DEG! Kenapa? Kenapa jantungku? "oh..iya! ouji-sama besok anda harus bangun pagi karena harus berlatih " katanya sambil menatapku, tatapannya lembut tapi aku bisa melihat 'tanduk kecil' dikepalanya sepertinya dia juga akan membuat hidupku berantakan, "kalau begitu saya permisi, 45 menit lagi makan malam siap, kuharap kalian sudah berada disana sebelumnya" pamitnya lalu keluar dari kamarku.

**Atem POV end**

**3 days later**

"belum bangun juga?" ucap Sarasa tak percaya pasalnya Atem sampai sekarang belum angkat kaki dari kasurnya padahal sudah 15 menit ia bolak-balik masuk kekamarnya untuk membangunkannya, "apa yang biasanya membuatnya terbangun?" tanya Sarasa sambil mendengus, "nggak ada, bisanya ouji-sama bangun atas kehendaknya sendiri" jawab Mana, mendengar jawaban Mana Sarasa diam tak berkedip, 'kalau gitu selama ini sang pangeran yang tersohor kemana-mana itu orang yang sangat pemalas' batin Sarasa, "oke, kalau gitu apa yang paling ia benci?" tanya Sarasa, Mana , Seth, Mahado dan Aishizu befikir sejenak sampai Seth menjawab "ada...

**Atem's Bedroom**

"tuan Seth anda yakin ini yang paling dibenci ouji-sama?" tanya Sarasa, sekarang mereka berada di ambang pintu kamar Atem, "ya inilah yang paling dibencinya" jawab Seth, "tapi nona~ apa ini... agak... er..." kata Aishizu "ssstt.. aku tahu ini pasti berhasil, Mana komohon bantuannya" ujar Sarasa sambil mengepalkan tanganya pada Mana, sementara Mana bersweatdrop ria "ukhh..."

"OUJI-SAMA! OUJI-SAMA!" teriak Sarasa sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Atem kencang, "apa sihh!" akhirnya Atem duduk juga, ia menatap kesal kearah gadis yang wajahnya terlihat panik, Atem diam sebentar lalu merebahkan tubuhnya kebelakang, "aduhh...ouji-sama anda harus cepat bangun! Siaga satu!" kata Sarasa panik sambil menarik-narik selimut Atem, "eahh! Berisik! Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Atem malas.

"DIA DATANG!"

"siapa? Katakan dengan jelas"

"PUTRI TEANA! DIA AKAN SEGERA KESINI!

"HUAAAPAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

'berhasil' batin Sarasa, Mana, Aishizu, Seth dan Mahado bersamaan

"kau bohong kan?"

"nggak, aku nggak bohong!"

"bohong!"

"nggakkkk"

"aku nggak percaya!"

"silahkan"

Lalu suara Aishizu menggema keseluruh penjuru kamar.

"ouji-sama~ putri Teana datang! kupersilahkan masuk ya!"

Mendadak wajah Atem pucat, dengan gematar ia mencengkram baju Sarasa.

"tolong sembunyikan aku"

Lalu terdengarlah suara seorang gadis dengan intonasi yang manja dan menggoda, namun menurut Atem suara itulah sumber bencana baginya.

"Atem~ aku datang~"

**a/n: ini suara Mana XP**

'matilah aku!' batin Atem "Sarasa! Cepat tolang aku!" sekarang Atem mulai menguncang-guncang bahu Sarasa, "iya... iya... sekarang ouji-sama mandi dulu aku akan menghadangnya, jangan kemana-mana tetap dalam kamar sampai aku kembali, _arra_?" jelas Sarasa cepat Atem mengangguk menurut 'hihihi.. kayak anak anjing' pikir Sarasa begitu melihat mata pasrah sambil memohon milik Atem, "cepat pergi sekarang!" tunjuk Sarasa mengistruksikan agar Atem segera melaksanakan perintahnya, dan tak perlu di ultimatum dua kali Atem langsung melesat kekamar mandinya.

Prokkk..

Prokkk..

Dari ambang pintu Seth, Aizhizu dan Mahado bertepuk tangan, lalu Mana mengahambur memeluk Sarasa sambil berteriak, "NONA HEBAT! BISA MEMBANGUNKAN OUJI-SAMA!"

**Cklek...**

Kelima pasang mata itu menoleh kesumber suara yang berasal dari pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka kasar oleh sang pembuka, yang terlihat kesal.

"jadi kamu membohongiku?" tanya Atem, Sarasa menjulurkan lidahnya iseng, "aku akan kembali tidur" ucap Atem "sebaiknya jangan" cegah Sarasa, "kenapa?" tanya Atem kesal, "kalau anda kembali tidur aku akan benar-benar memanggil sang putri kesini" ancam gadis beriris amethyst itu, "huh! Memangnya bisa?" tanya Atem meremehkan, Sarasa menunujukkan selembar kertas ditangannya sambil berkata, "tentu, akan kukirim surat palsu ini kekerajaan sebelah menggunakan merpati yang mengatas namakan dirimu, yang berisi bahwa anda ingin makan malam dengannya" jawab Sarasa, mendengar jawabannya mata crimson Atem melebar horor, "kalau anda tak mau ia kupanggil sebaiknya anda mandi sebelum hitungan 3" ucap Sarasa.

Satu...

Dua...

Ti...

"AKU MAAAANNNDDDDDDDIIIIII!"

**Flash back end**

**_Your small, trembling shoulders, your small lips  
I'm sorry – you collapse before me  
-Boyfriend_Janus-_**

**TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Blue: jadi juga~

Yugi: yahh.. itu juga ngaretnya nggak kira-kira

Marik: oiya, btw eni baswe sapa yang kawin?

Malik: kawin?

Marik: ntu, 'Janus' ?

Malik: itu mah JANUR OIIIII! JANURRRR!

Marik: oh, hehehehe.. *cicaksmile*

Malik: *goyang itik*

Blue: oh iya! Sarasa!

Sarasa: nape?

Blue: lu jemput gih!

Sarasa: sapa?

Blue: lu panggil duo maling kesini!

Sarasa: sip! *naek semut polkadot*

Blue: baiklah silahkan review, silahkan berikan kritik, saran, serta flame juga akan saya terima, dan untuk para senpai jangan pelit ilmu ya -3- *gaplok* karena saya baru mohon bantuannya *bow*

Atem: review pelase!

Jou: BENTARRR!

Seto: napa lagi sih? *baru juga mo angkat pantat*

Jou: biar semangat ripiw mari kita nikmati penutupnya

Anzu: penutup?

Jou: yoi! Ini dia 'Salah Gaul'

xXx

*istirahat makan siang*

Jounouchi: ini makanan apa, Zu?

Anzu: bubur ayam

Jounouchi: ohh

Honda: ini apa sih,Zu? Lembek gini?

Anzu: bubur ayam

Honda: mmmm...

Ryou: enak nih, apaan sih?

Anzu: bubur ayam

Jounouchi: iya enak yah namanya apa sih?

Anzu: bubur ayam

Honda: iya enak, namanya apa? Kalo ada lagi ane mau beli lagi!

Anzu: bubur ayam

Yami: Anzu, ini...

Anzu: *kesel* BUBUR AYAM WOIII! BUBUR! BUBUR! B-U-B-U-R! Ada pelemnya 'Tukang Bubur Yang Masih Dibawah Umur'

Ryou: yang bener 'Tukang Bubur Naik Haji'

Anzu: ohh... ._.

Honda: gua kira 'Tukang Bubur Yang Tertukar' ._.

Yami: ada lagi, lagian ane mo tanya ini makannya gimana gak bisa make sumpit ni.. *lintah eyes*

Anzu: gua kepret tinggi dah lu, Yam.. _

Yami: *nyegir landak*

xXx

Blue: udah?

All: udah~

Blue: udah ya? Kalau gitu gua cari ya!

All: *dikata maen petak umpet?*

Blue: kalo gitu Blue pamit dulu~ dadadah~

*GelarTikerDeketJamban*


	2. Appear

**Title: Janus**

**Author: EvilBlueClouds~**

**.**

Summary: liburan Yugi cs mendadak kacau setelah dimintai tolong oleh Malik, ditambah lagi kembalinya sang penguasa kegelapan, dan munculnya musuh baru yang lebih kuat, mampukah Yugi cs menemukan orang yang mereka cari?

**Genre: romance, songfic, friendship, AU, Sacrificial, AT, Fantasy**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: story punya saya, YGO punya Kazuki Takahashi, lagu Janus punya Boyfriend.**

**Pairing: masih ngambang *random***

**Warning: beberapa OOC, OC inside, gaje, garing kriuk..kriuk..., ranjau typo, krisis kosakata, terinspirasi dari lagu Boyfriend**-**Janus, gak suka jangan liat!**

**.**

**a/n: disini Aknadin nggak jahat Cuma dia nggak dikasi kesempatan lagi buat ngurus Millenium Eye**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**You swallow me up hotly and shed tears  
I'm sorry – you hug me with all your strength  
-Boyfriend_Janus-**_

**Part 2: Appear **

"begitulah sejak saat itu nona Sarasa dan ouji-sama sering bertengkar walaupun pada akhirnya ouji-sama menurut nona Sarasa" jelas Mana, "ho~ jadi kali inipun.. mereka akan bertengkar?" tanya Yugi, "enggak" Mana menjwab enteng, "kenapa?" tanya Jounouchi bingung, "hhnn... entah apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua sejak ouji-sama akan menjalani 'uji kemampuan' ia akrab sekali dengan nona Sarasa sangat berbanding terbalik pada saat-saat sebelumnya" jelas Mana, "apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Anzu penasaran, "entahlah, tapi apa yang dilakukan nona Sarasa, yang jelas itu merubah pandangan ouji-sama tentang dirinya" kata Mana, yang membuat Anzu sedikit sedih.

**Sarasa & Atem**

Sarasa sudah sampai di kamar Atem dan melihat sesosok tubuh berada di atas kasur. Yugi, Mana, Jounouchi dan Anzu memperhatikan mereka dari ambang pintu, takut-takut Sarasa atau Atem 'menerbangkan' barang-barang.

"ouji-sama.. ayo bangun..." ucap Sarasa sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Atem pelan, "..." tak ada respon, "ouji-sama, sudah siang cepat bangun" kini Sarasa menepuk-nepuk pipi Atem "..." masih tak ada respon, Sarasa meninggalkan ranjang Atem lalu membuka satu per satu gorden di kamar itu agar cahaya bisa masuk kedalam, "lihat... sudah siang! Cepat bangun" kata Sarasa setengah teriak, "mmhhh.." akhirnya ada respon dari Atem, "ouji-sama... kuhitung sampai tiga..kalau tak bangun juga akan kubuat anda 'botak' seketika" ancam Sarasa, "..." lagi-lagi tak ada respon dari Atem, 'orang ini' runtuk Sarasa

Satu...

Sarasa mendekat kearah ranjang Atem yang berukuran super king size itu.

Dua...

Sarasa 'memainkan' poni pirang Atem.

Tiga...

**GRET..**

GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"sakitt.. sakitt!" ujar Atem sambil memegangi poni pirangnya, baru saja poninya jadi korban percobaan 'pembotakan' paksa, "suruh siapa tidur sampai hampir tengah hari gini, hah?" tanya Sarasa sambil berkacak pinggang. Mendengar perkataan Sarasa, mata crimson milik Atem melebar. "hampai tengah hari katamu?" tanya Atem, raut muka Sarasa berubah bingung, Yugi cs ikutan bingung. Atem berkata dengan muka horor,

"KENPA TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU?!"

"HABIS SUSAH SEKALI DIBANGUNIN!"

"GAH-" tanpa aba-aba Atem langsung meloncat dari ranjangnya lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi, "SARASA! SIAPKAN AKU SARAPAN! AKU MINTA ROTI YANG SEPERTI BIASA!" teriak Atem dari dalam, "tak usah bilang aku tahu, kok" gumam Sarasa, 'kelihatannya Sarasa lebih tahu banyak tentang Atem ketimbang aku ya..' pikir Anzu, "OH IYA! SIAPKAN SEMUANYA! DAN BERI TAHU AKU APA HUKAMANNYA, _ARRA_? KAU MASIH DI SANA 'KAN SARA?!" teriak Atem lagi "IYA AKU DENGAR!" balas Sarasa sembari keluar dari kamar Atem, "kayak dihutan ya~ pada teriak-teriak" kata Jounouchi, Yugi dan yang lainnya ngangguk-ngangguk kayak orang ngantuk.

3 menit kemudian Sarasa kembali masuk kekamar Atem dengan membawa nampan dan alat jahit, "itu alat jahit untuk apa, nona?" tanya Mana, "hnn? Ini untuk jubah ouji-sama kulihat sedikit robek tadi" jawab Sarasa sambil menata sarapan Atem , lalu terciumlah wangi roti coklat yang terasa nikmat, "hnn... ini roti yang suka nona Sarasa buat 'kan~? Pantas saja ouji-sama suka sekali" kata Mana "iya.. nanti kalau mau akan aku buatkan" ucap gadis bermata amethyst itu tangannya baru saja akan menjahit sedikit jubah Atem.

"OIIII, SARASA! JUBAHKU KEMANA?"

"dari tempat ganti?" tanya Sarasa bersweatrop ria, segera ia menyelesaikan jahitannya. "ini ouji-sama!" jawab Sarasa sambil setengah berlari kearah Atem. Lagi Yugi cs menonton aksi sang pangeran yang tengah kerepotan bersama dengan maidnya yang harus rela direpotin sama majikannya.

"aduhh.. belum kering..." kata Sarasa ambil mengusap rambut Atem menggunakan handuk, "biarin! Ngomog-ngomong hukumannya apa?" tanya Atem sembari memakan sarapannya, "eerr.. sebenarnya..." jawab Sarasa sedikit ragu. "hah? Kamu belum tanyakan? Aihh bagaimana sihh?" runtuk Atem sambil memarahi gadis berambut hitam yanga ada didepannya. "iya... iya... tenang dulu! Lihat bajunya nggak rapih, ni!" balas Sarasa sambil merapikan baju Atem, dan mengeringkan sekali lagi rambut Atem.

"lho?" tangan Sarasa berhenti dipipi Atem. "sebentar ya... "kata Sarasa sambil meninggalan Atem.

Sarasa keluar dari kamar mandi Atem "hhh.. makanya jangan buru-buru lihat ada sisa sabun nih" ucap Sarasa lembut sambil membersihkan noda sabun yang masih menempel di dahi dan didekat telinga kanan Atem dengan sapu tangan basah. DEG- wajah Atem sedikit merona, agak salah tingkah sementara Anzu yang memperhatikan menunjukkan wajahnya yang sedih. "sudah" Sarasa menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Atem. Entah kesambet apa Atem langsung melesat berlari keluar kamar, sampai-sampai nggak nyadar ada 'tamu' yang udah dari tadi nungguin.

"DAHHH SARASA! AKU BELAJAR DIPERPUS DULU!"

"semangat banget sihh?" ucap Yugi melihat Atem lari tunggang langgang. "kita harus kasih tahu kalau sekarang ouji-sama nggak ada pelatihan hari ini" kata Sarasa cepat, "tapi dia cepet banget larinya!" kata Jounouchi mulai mengejar Atem. "ayo cepat cegat! Nanti aku dimarahi lagi sama ouji-sama!" perintah Sarasa.

'Sarasa payah! Payah! Payah!' omel Atem dalam hati, sementara itu Sarasa cs mengejar sang pangeran yang berlari seenaknya tanpa mendengar ucapan maidnya. "hahh..hahh... aku nyusul" ucap Yugi kelihatannya udah nggak kuat lari-larian. "idem...~" sahut Mana dan Anzu. Dan yang tersisa Sarasa dan Jounouchi dengan Sarasa yang memipin didepan.

Saat ini Yugi, Mana dan Anzu ada di lantai 3. Sarasa dan Jounouchi ada di lantai 2 dan Atem ada di lantai dasar, "kenapa harus main kejar-kejaran gini sihh?" tanya Jounouchi bingung, Sarasa mulai kelelahan lalu matanya melihat jendela yang langsung memberinya ide, tangan mungil Sarasa meraih jendela, "mau apa kau Sarasa?" tanya Jounouchi syok. Langsung saja Sarasa seperti menjatuhkan dirinya dari atas jendela.

**SRATTT..**

**TEPPP..**

"AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA TUAN JOUNOUCHI!" teriak Sarasa dari lantai dasar, ho~ rupanya sengaja melompat agar cepat sampai, pintar juga kau Sarasa. 'sekarang aku tinggal menghentikan pangeran' baru saja hatinya berkata begitu, Atem melewatinya begitu saja seperti angin. WUSH~. Sarasa melepas sepatunya lalu mengacungkan sepatunya keatas, Yugi dan yang lainya sudah berada disana berpikir kalau Sarasa akan melempar sepatunya kearah Atem namun apa yang terjadi tidak diperkirakan sama sekali sebelumnya.

"OUJI-SAMA SEPATUNYA KETINGGALAN SEBELAHHHH!"

**CKIITTT...**

Dan tentu saja itu berhasil, Atem langsung menhentikan laju larinya dan menengok ke Sarasa yang masih mengancung-ancungkan sepatu. Dan tanpa sadar Atem berlari kearah Sarasa padahal sepatunya yang dia pake udah lengkap dikaki.

Atem langsung merebut sepatu yang ada ditangan Sarasa, lalu mengarahkan pandagannya pada kakinya, 'sudah sepasang'

**WUSHHHH~**

Hening..

Hening seketika

**JDANG! **

"SARASA! JANGAN MAIN-MAIN! AKU TELAT TAHU!

Dengan oktaf yang sama sekali tidak bisa diperkirakan, Atem mengomeli Sarasa. Sarasa yang kesal langsung menjewer telinga Atem.

"HARUSNYA OUJI-SAMA DENGAR DULU! JANGAN MARAH-MARAH PADAKU! DASAR HIRAME HITAM"

"mereka lagi gangguan telinga ya? Pada teriak-teriak di telinga" kata Yugi, "enggak tahu kayaknya gara-gara nggak ada yang jual cotton bud disini" jawab Anzu sedapatnya.

"jadi gini ya, ouji-sama mulai sekarang sampai 2 minggu kedepan nggak ada pelatihan karena 'uji kemampuan' sudah selesai, _arra_?" tanya Sarasa, Atem mengangguk telinganya masih dipegangi karena sakit setelah dijewer Sarasa, "dan... kita kedatangan tamu.." kata Sarasa sambil memperlihatkan Yugi cs yang berada sedikit jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Jounouchi? Anzu? Aibou?" tanya Atem tak percaya, mereka bertiga mengangguk lalu menghambur kearah Atem, "tunggu kenapa kalian bisa kesini?" tanya Atem bingung, suara Anzu terdengar, "ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan"

**Atem's room**

"nani? Aku bisa kembali?" tanya Atem tak percaya "iya.. tapi kau harus menemukan seseorang terlebih dahulu" jawab Yugi, "seseorang?" giliran Mana yang bingung, "iya.. tapi sepertinya kita akan sulit menemukannya, dan perlu waktu lama" kata Anzu pelan, "kenapa?" Atem makin tak mengerti, "ciri-cirinya sangat umum" kata Jounochi, "memangnya seperti apa?" tanya Sarasa, Yugi berusaha mengingatnya, lalu membuka mulutnya hendak bersuara, "...

..._tersebutlah ia, mungil tubuhnya, hangat dekapannya, indah matanya, lembut tatapanya, sayang ia hancur demi seseorang._

_Dia bukan gadis yang jahat, Dia bukan gadis yang jahat, sekalipun jasadnya bersatu dengan kegelapan, ia rela dibenci, ia rela dibenci, demi melindungi semuanya demi membantu sang Pharaoh muda._

_Karena hanya dia sang Master, sang Pharoh muda membiarkan ia pergi, karena hanya dia sang Master, sang Pharaoh membiarkan gadis itu kembali._

_Dia bukan gadis yang jahat, Dia bukan gadis yang jahat, air matanya ditunjukkan untuk sang Pharaoh, dia sakit dia sakit, dia sakit jadi sang Pharaoh membiarkannya pergi._

_Dia tersenyum, meski menangis didalam hatinya, Pharoh muda rela melepasnya, rela melepaskan genggaman tangannya, sesuai kehedak Masternya..._

"apa itu?" tanya Mana bingung, Atem melirik Sarasa, Sarasa melirik Atem dengan penuh tanda tanya, 'apa?' tanya Sarasa seperti sedang memberi telepati pada Atem. "apa kalian tahu sesuatu?" tanya Anzu, Sarasa dan Mana menggeleng sementara Atem bingung sendiri.

"hnn... gadis yang bisa membantu ouji-sama untuk kembali? Hnn..." gumam Sarasa ia tengah berpikir keras, "ah.. aku pergi dulu ya.. akan aku siapkan teh dan cemilan" kata Sarasa menawarkan diri itung-itung sambil mikir didapur.

**Kitchen~**

**Sarasa POV**

'Seorang gadis bisa membantu ouji-sama untuk kembali kemasa depan? Bukankah seharusnya dia mencari 'itu' ? dan artefak itu tak salah lagi itu pasti...

**PRANGGGGG**

..Akh!' Mata amethystku melebar, cangkir yang seharusnya untuk nanti malah pecah karena aku sedang asyik berfikir, hahh.. merepotkan harus dibersihkan...

'Aw!'

'Khhh.. pecahan belingnya menusuk jariku sedikit pedih, DEG- apa ini? Apa ini? Perasaan apa ini? Perasaanku tak enak, khh...'

Kubersihkan pecahan-pecahan itu dengan cepat, lalu membuangnya ketempat sampah, dan segera kuselesaikan teh dan cemilan untuk ouji-sama dan teman-temannya, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi.

**Sarasa POV end**

**Tokk..**

**Tok..**

"masuk"

**Cklek..**

"tumben agak lama?" tanya Atem begitu Sarasa memasuki kamarnya, Sarasa hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menaruh sebuah nampan diatas meja, tak lupa ia menuangkan teh yang ada didalam poci ke cangkir agar mereka bisa langsung meminumya, "eh, Sarasa tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Atem melihat jari tengah Sarasa sedikit belumuran darah, "eh? Nggak apa-apa tuh" jawab Sarasa tangannya mengepal dan menjauhi tangan Atem yang hendak meraihnya, "bohong!" Atem menuding Sarasa, "enggak sungguh" kepalan tangan Sarasa makin kuat.

Atem beranjak dari kursinya, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari laci yang ada didekat ranjangnya, "kamu jangan bohong Sarasa, aku tahu banyak tentangmu, kau tahu banyak tentangku" kata Atem pelan benda yang dipegangnya itu ternayata perban. "Sarasa kau ini, setiap kali berbohong pasti mengepalkan tangan iya 'kan?" mendengar ucap Atem mata amethyst Sarasa melebar ia meregangkan kepalan tangannya, jadi Atem bisa membalut lukanya, "arigatou, ouji-sama" ucap Sarasa pelan.

"ayo Sarasa gabung juga~ " ajak Yugi "arigatou Yugi-sama, tapi aku harus pergi, ada urusan sebentar" tolak Saras halus, mendengarnya mereka sedikit kecewa, Sarasa memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, lalu berlalu menuju pintu, sebelum keluar ia berkata "tapi aku janji kalau sudah selesai aku akan bergabung bersama kalian"

**Cklek **

"ehh.. iya Mana coba kamu ceritakan satu kejadian menarik yang terjadi selama ini" ujar Jounouchi bersemangat, siapa tahu dapat aib yang menarik, waduhh bahaya ini. Mana menjawabnya semangat "ada...

**FLASHBACK **

"kemana anak itu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang kepada dirinya sendiri, iris amethystnya berkeliling mencari seseorang, dibelakangnya gadis berambut coklat terlihat takut, "engg.. nona te..tenangkan dirimu kita pasti akan menemukan ouji-sama" sahutnya pelan, "iya aku bisa tenang, tapi dia tak boleh dibiarkan terus! Mana bisa ia menjadi raja yang baik kalau sikapnya liar begitu?" jawabnya marah 'nona Sarasa' batin gadis itu

'itu dia' pikirnya ketika melihat orang yang ia cari, matanya berkilat-kilat kesal "Mana, ouji-sama sudah ketemu?" tanya seseorang dari belakang gadis berambut coklat itu, yang ditanya hanya menunjuk-nunjuk.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu menggulung sedikit bajunya sembari berjalan mendatangi seorang pemuda dengan mata crimson yang sedang asik bermain-main dengan seekor anjng kecil yang kelihatan lucu.

Pemuda itu menyadari keberadaan si gadis, "ah- Sarasa, mau ikut main?" tanyanya senang tapi yang dipanggil 'Sarasa' hanya diam membatu, "dari mana saja kau, ouji-sama?" tanya Sarasa halus, si pemuda yang dipanggilnya 'ouji-sama' atau yang biasa dipanggil Atem tak menjawab, gadis manis itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan.

"dari mana saja? Aku khawatir sekali" ucap Sarasa lemah sambil duduk didekat Atem wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang mendalam, melihatnya Atem mendadak gugup sendiri, "bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu? Apa kau tak memikirkannya?" tanya Sarasa lirih, tanpa Atem sadari tangannya bergerak sendiri mengikuti instingnya, ia melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Sarasa, lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya, "gomennasai, Sarasa.. aku.. bukan maksudku untuk membuatmu cemas" ucap Atem pelan sambari menenggelamkan wajahnya dirambut Sarasa. Mata amethyst Sarasa melebar Atem memeluknya erat. Entah kenapa ia merasa debaran-debaran kecil di jantungnya.

Sarasa melepas pelukan Atem pelan lalu menatap sang pangeran lembut. "ah.. harusnya aku yang minta maaf, karena kata-kataku tadi" ucapnya lembut sambil memainkan poni pirang milik Atem, "dari perkataanku tadi sepertinya aku sedang menyalahkanmu,aku minta maaf ya?" kata Sarasa halus. Atem menyentuh tangan Sarasa yang masih memainkan poninya, "nggak.. Sarasa nggak salah aku yang salah.. aku malah pergi kekota diam-diam" ucap Atem perlahan tapi pasti Atem mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis yang ada didepannya.

Melihat tingkah Atem. Sarasa sedikit terhenyak baru kali ini sang pangeran yang biasanya bertengkar dengannya mendadak kalem dan agresif, ada apa sebenarnya?. "Sarasa..." panggil Atem jarak antara wajahnya dengan Sarasa tinggal beberapa senti lagi. sampai-sampai Atem bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sarasa yang begitu lembut menerpa wajahnya, "...aku janji akan menurutimu..aku janji.." ucap Atem dengan jarak mereka yang sudah sangat dekat ini, "benarkah?" tanya Sarasa yang semakin dalam menautkan tangannya di rambut Atem. Atem mengagguk pelan lalu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Tanpa ia sadari Sarasa sedang menyerigai kecil dengan senyuman mengerikan diwajahnya.

**GRETT!**

WUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" tanya Atem marah, "harusnya aku yang tanya apa yang mau anda lakukan padaku, hah, hirame hitam?" tanya Sarasa balik, BLUSH- "ukh!" wajah Atem memerah entah kesal atau apa karena ternyata tangan Sarasa itu bukan unuk menggodanya melainkan untuk dijambaknya dengan tidak berkepri-rambut-an, "lalu dari mana saja kau ouji-sama? Ingat latihan untuk ujian besok tinggal beberapa jam lagi!" omel Sarasa, "aku ke kota" jawab Atem sambil mendengus, "untuk apa?" tanya Sarasa setengah kesal.

Atem diam sebentar lalu ia merogoh kantong bajunya lalu diambilnya sejumput rambut Sarasa bagian kiri dan kanannya, lalu disatukannya rambut-rambut itu dengan menggunakan sebuah ikat rambut berwarna hitam berbentuk pita, "aku membelikanmu ini, terima kasih sudah mau menyemangatiku" kata Atem sambil menguncir rambut Sarasa yang lembut itu. Bahkan Atem tak perlu sisir untuk mengucir rambut gadis itu cukup dengan jari saja sudah bisa rapi.

Selesai dikuncir Sarasa menyentuh hasil kunciran Atem, "terima kasih" katanya tulus sembari menatap Atem lembut, DEG- "sama-sama..." jawab Atem gugup, "lain kali jangan diulangi ya~" nasihat Sarasa pada Atem, "nah selagi ada waktu yang tersisa, anda harus kembali latihan aku kan menyiapkan air mandi untuk anda" ucap Sarasa sambil berdiri, lalu berlalu memasuki istana, Atem memperhatiakn tangannya yang tadi ia pakai untuk menyentuh Sarasa lalu ia membatin pelan 'sepertinya aku...'.

**FLASH BACK END**

"wah.. baru tahu kalau Atem seberani itu" ucap Jounouchi menanggapi cerita Mana, "Mana~ kenapa dari sekian banyak cerita kamu mengambil cerita seperti itu, hah?" tanya Atem sambil menelan biskuit coklat demi mengembalikan semangatnya, jelas dia malu sampai-sampai semangatnya turun drastis, 'kenapa Mana menceritakan kejadian itu? depan Anzu lagi' batin Atem suram, "kalian tahu ridak? Teriakan ouji-sama waktu itu adalah teriakan paling keras yang pernah kudengar darinya" kata Mana sambil menyeruput tehnya, "oh, ya?" tanya Jounouchi excited. Mana mengangguk semenara itu aura pelik mendung kian asik bergerombol diatas kepala Atem.

**OTHER SIDE**

Seorang gadis dengan jubah hitamnya tengah menggiring seekor kuda, baru saja ia akan menaiki kuda tersebut seseorang dari belakang memanggilnya, "nona Sarasa?" gadis yang dipanggil Sarasa menoleh, didapatinya sekitar 8 orang dibelakangnya, "ah... yang mulia.. anda sudah pulang, bagimana semuanya lancar-lancar saja 'kan?"tanyanya lembut, "tentu saja semua lancar-lancar saja, kau mau kemana?" tanya seseorang pria dengan pakaian yang paling mewah diantara yang lainnya, "aku mau kekuil, kenapa Pharaoh-sama?" tanya Sarasa, "sepertinya kau menyadarinya, ya?" tanya Mahado, mendengarnya Sarasa sedikit bingung, "maksudnya tuan Mahaado? Aku hanya merasakan firasat buruk biasa, apa Millenium Ring merasakan sesuatu?" tanya Sarasa.

"begitulah" jawab Mahado pasrah, "hhm.. jangan khawatir aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja karena Dewa Ra selalu melindungi kita" ucap Sarasa sambil tersenyum lembut, melihatnya Pharaoh, Ratunya, Simon, dan para pendeta lainnya sedikit merasa lega karena gadis itu berkata seperti itu.

"aku pergi dulu,ya" ucapnya sambil menaiki kudanya, "hati-hai nona Sarasa" kata Aishisu. Sarasa mengangguk kecil dan sebelum ia pergi ia mengatakan sesuatu "ah.. iya teman-teman ouji-sama yang dari masa depan ada disni, mereka bilang mereka ingin membantu ouji-sama, kalau ingin bertemu mereka silahkan datang ke ruang santai ouji-sama" setelah selesai dengan kalimatnya Sarasa menutup kepalanya dengan tudung yang bersatu dengan jubahnya, lalu menarik tali yang terpasang pada kudanya untuk menyuruh kuda itu berlari.

Drapp...

Drapp.

Drap..

Bagai angin, Sarasa melaju kencang bersama kudanya dalam hatinya ia berdoa 'semoga tidak ada yang terjadi'

Hiee...

Drukk..

Ringkikkan kuda tersebut mendandakan bahwa gadis beriris amethyst itu telah sampai ketempat tujuan. Ia membuka tudung jubahnya dan memperlihatkan rupanya yang bagai dewi kiriman dari dewa. Sarasa memasuki kuil dan berlanjut ke altar, tempat biasanya para pendeta memanggil para dewa.

**Srrrr...**

**Wusshhh...**

Tak perlu dipanggil para dewa datang dengan sendirinya. mereka mengerti kenapa 'pesuruhnya' datang "ada apa Sarasa? apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanya Osiris pelan, Sarasa menggeleng. "tidak.. tidak apa.. aku hanya merasakan sedikit firasat yang kurang menyenangkan.. tapi jangan khawatir yang mulia hamba tidak apa-apa" jawab Sarasa sopan. "kalau begitu apa yang membuat,mu kesini?" tanya Obelisk. "aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa sudah waktunya bagiku untuk membantu Atem-sama?" tanya Sarasa. "benar, untuk itulah aku menciptakanmu Sarasa" jawab dewa Ra, "karena aku sudah memberitahu pada semua para pendeta bahwa nantinya kau akan datang untuk membantu Phaaroh muda, tentu saja kaulah gadis yang ada di artefak itu" lanjut sang dewa matahari.

Sarasa terdiam sebentar "tapi... bukankah yang Atem-sama inginkan adalah kembali ke masa depan? Bagaimaan caraku membantunya? Bukankah dia membutuhkan benda 'itu'?" tanya Sarasa bingung ia mulai tak mengerti apa tugasnya untuk kali ini, "iya.. dia membutuhkan benda 'itu'utuk kembali namun tugasmu yang sebenarnya bukan itu melainkan membantunya untuk melenyapkan kegelapan untuk yang kedua kalinya" perkataan Ra membuat Sarasa bingung, "tapi bukankah. Para roh kegelapan termasuk Bakura sudah tersegel?" tanya Sarasa. "benar.. akan tetapi tanpa sengaja mereka telah membukanya" jawab Osiris, "mereka?" tanya Sarasa.

"iya.. mereka Yugi Mutou dan teman-temannya, mereka kesini ke alam barzah untuk menjemput Pharaoh muda, sebab mereka membuka pintu alam barzah yang menyebabkan sedikit pergeseran pintu-pintu lainnya termasuk pintu kegelapan yang menyegel semua roh kegelapan" terang Obelisk panjang lebar. "jangan-jangan.. Bakura berhasil kabur?" Sarasa membuat kesimpulan, ketiga dewa itu mengagguk. "aku mengerti.. akan aku laksanakan tugasku dengan benar.. tapi..." Sarasa memelankan suaranya. "aku meminta bantuan" kata Sarasa mendongkak yakin. "apa itu?" tanya Ra, Sarasa menjwab "berikan aku kekuatan"

**xXx**

Sarasa keluar dari kuil lalu menaiki kudanya untuk kembal ke istana tanpa ia sadari seseorang tengah memperhatikannya, matanya yang hazzle brown, rambutnya yang putih dan kulitnya yang tan menatap gadis itu seolah ia adalah mangsanya "bersiaplah Pharaoh aku datang".

_**I let out a sigh past your shoulders, tears rise up past your shoulders  
But only I know how I look  
-Boyfriend_Janus-**_

**TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sarasa: apa-apaan nih?

Yami:dan lagi scene apa itu? *nunjuk-nunjuk pas plesbeck*

Bakura: katanya gua bakal masuk mana? cuman numpang nama doang!

Phantom: mending elo gua malah kagak sama sekali TT_TT

Blue: ya udah~ sante aja napa? Gua tau gua bakal dapet Flame TTATT

Atem/Yami: yaSULElah, segala kritik, saran, dan flame akan diterima sama author yang berharap sukses ini, dan kepada readers sekalian mohon bantuannya~ :D

Ryou: ayo bales ripiw~

Blue: ada yang ripiw?

Ryou: ada atuh~

Blue: okeh, cekidot

**xXx**

To: Endilly-Chan 4/28/13 . chapter 1

Blue: arigatou buat ripiwnya~

Yugi: Janus? Janus kan, judul ficnya Blue~ *watados*

Anzu: ya dia tahu, lah *jitak Yugi*

Sarasa: Janus? Lagunya Boyfriend 'kan?

Yami: aduh neng cantik, nini koprol pas maen futsal ge tau, Janus mah lagunya Boyfriend

Malik: kok tahu?

Marik: karena kau telah menJANUS-kan hatku *gembel mode on*

All: WTJ, Marik -A-9

Arisa: janus sebenenanya adalah dewa jalan, gerbang, dan pintu Romawi, digambarkan sebagai dewa dengan dua wajah, menghadap dua arah berbeda. Disebutkan bahwa satu wajah memandang masa lalu, sedangkan wajah lainnya memandang masa depan, jadi Janus juga adalah dewa waktu, atau mungkin dewa digambarkan membawa sebuah kunci di tangan kanannya dan tongkat di tangan kirinya. Dan katanya bulan Janus adalah asal-usul dari bulan Januari loh~ :D

Seto: kok lu disini?

Arisa: kenapa? Kan gua juga ada~

All: oh ya?

Arisa: *manggut-manggut*

Anzu: eng... kalau soal typo, mohon dimaafkan mungkin ada yang lolos

Blue: gamsa~ buat ripiwnya~

To: Gia-XY 4/28/13 . chapter 1

Jou: Blue, si Gia ripiw noh~

Blue: oh ya? Makasih ripiwnya~ XDD

Yugi: gua tampag dodol? TT_TT

Blue: pan elu emang aslinya dodol :p

Yugi: wanjir -,-

Sarasa: hohooho~ *bangga ama dirinya sendiri*

Yami: sebenernya gua nggak takut ama Teana, cuman... ada alasannya, nanti akan dijelaskan

Blue: Atem's love story? Muahahahahahahahahaaha... Blue bakal bikin Atem terseok-seok dahulu, sebelom dia bahagia, so... tenang aja, hihihihihihi *ketawanyamuk*

Yami: jahat banget lo ye, suwer baru kali ini ketemu author yang kaya gini, sereem abis

Arisa: halaah elu, Yam. baru juga ama dia nah gua! Gua paling lama menderita disini!

Blue: jelas lu OC gua sejak kapan tau

Malik: Arisa itu siapa sihh?

Sarasa: ada deh~

Yugi: nggak.. aku nggak berani godain Anzu soalnya...

Rebecca: *ada suaranya nggak ada orangnya* YUGI-DARLING! JANGAN BERANI SELINGKUH YA! AWAAASS NANTI!

Yugi: nah itu dia..

Blue: thaks for ripiw~

**xXx**

Mana: selese~

Yugi: review plese~

Peggy: *berabe muncul* 'NDAK RIPIW BARBEL MELAYANG!

Ryou: SEBENTAR!

Yami: ke..kenapa?

Ryou: ada salah gaul

All: ah.. iya

**xXx**

Honda: mo kemane lu, Jou?

Jou: mo keruang guru, om

Honda: okeh nitip dong, kalo ke kantin!

Jou: apaan?

Honda: beliin gua sikat gigi

Jou: oh yang refill apa yang di botol?

Honda: yang rasa original aja, sob

Jou:ohh... yang electric apa yang voucher?

Honda: yang kecil aja, nih uangnya

Jou: makasih ya udah ditraktir

Honda: sama-sama

*buddyshippingkeder*

**xXx**

Blue: udah ya? Pulang dulu~ mo jaga lilin dulu

#tebarmelati


	3. Talk That

**Blue:** OIIII! GENKKK! XDDD

**Sarasa:** ko 'Genk' sih?

**Blue: **kenape? Bosen kan kalo nyapa 'Readers' mulu

**Sarasa:** iya sihh..

**Blue:** hohoho~ tingkyu yang mau tetep stay in this fic, pertama-tama mari kita saksikan pembukanya dulu~

**Sarasa:** yok! Inilah 'Salah Gaul'

**xXx**

**Shizu:** KYAAA! KAKAKKKK! ADA MALINGGGG!

**Jou:** mana? *panik* *nyingsingin baju*

**Shizu:** itu...

**Jou:** dimana? *nyiapin pentungan*

**Shizu:** di tipi ._.

**Jou:** *mentung tipinya*

**xXx**

**.  
.**

**Title: Janus**

Author: EvilBlueClouds~

Summary: liburan Yugi cs mendadak kacau setelah dimintai tolong oleh Malik, ditambah lagi kembalinya sang penguasa kegelapan, dan munculnya musuh baru yang lebih kuat, mampukah Yugi cs menemukan orang yang mereka cari?

Genre: romance, songfic, friendship, AU, Sacrificial, AT, Fantasy

Rating: T

Disclaimer: story punya saya, YGO punya Kazuki Takahashi, lagu Janus punya Boyfriend.

Pairing: masih ngambang *random*

Warning: beberapa OOC, OC inside, gaje, garing kriuk..kriuk..., ranjau typo, krisis kosakata, terinspirasi dari lagu Boyfriend-**Janus, gak suka jangan liat!**

**.  
a/n: ADA OC BARU DI TAKE TERAKHIR! *make toa***

**.**

**.**

**_I want to live in your memory till the end,  
I want to smile in your memory  
Like a fool, I just smile at you  
-Boyfriend_Janus-_**

**Part 3: Talk That**

**Castle**

"Hihiihi.. apa kabar? Lama tak jumpa." sahut seorang pemuda berambut putih didepan tahta Raja. "Mau apa kau, Bakura?" tanya Aknamkanon. "Hanya tanya, dimana Sarasa? Sarasa Karin." tanya Bakura dingin, semua yang mendengar pertanyaannya begitu terkejut, apalagi Atem. Untuk apa dia menanyakan soal Sarasa.?.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya, Bakura.?" tanya Seth. Bakura menyerigai lalu menjawab "Kenapa? Tujuanku yang sebenarnya adalah membalaskan dendamku dan merebut semua Millenium Item dari kalian.". "Lalu mau apa kau mencari nona Sarasa?" giliran Aishizu yang bertanya.

Bakura menyerigai, tatapan iblis muncul dari mata coklatnya, "Fuh, kenapa kalian menutup-nutupinya?". "Apa maksudmu?." tanya Karim. "Soal Sarasa, kalian semua tahu 'kan siapa gadis itu sebenarnya?" tanya Bakura, semua pendeta menelan ludahnya masing-masing, menurut mereka akan sangat berbahaya bagi Sarasa, jika Bakura tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Sementara itu, Atem, Yugi, Anzu, dan Jounouchi menatap mereka semua bingung.

**OUT**

**Castle**

Baru saja Sarasa akan memasuki halaman istana, tapi matanya sudah dihiasi pemandangan yang mengerikan, para prajurit istana tengah terkapar bermandikan darah, perlahan Sarasa turun dari kudanya berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi di istana, 'Ouji-sama!' ingatnya dalam benaknya, langsung saja Sarasa menghambur memasuki istana, 'Ouji-sama, ou-sama, tunggu aku!' batinnya takut, dalam hatinya benar-benar khawatir akan keselamatan 'tuannya'.

Tap..

"Hah...hah...hah..." dengan nafas terengah-engah, Sarasa memasuki ruang tahta, ia melihat sang Pharaoh dan ratunya beserta para pendetanya lengkap dengan sang pangeran dan teman-temannya, mereka tak apa-apa hanya saja memasang posisi untuk bersiaga. Tiba-tiba Atem memberi isyarat pada Sarasa.

"SARASA MENJAUH DARI SANA!."

Belum sempat ia mendengar perkataan Atem dari belakang ia terlilit sesuatu.

**Grep..**

"Kyyyaaaa!"

Meronta.. ya Sarasa meronta, pasalnya saat ini bukan benda yang sedang melilitnya, melainkan sosok yang mengerikan yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang ya.. dialah Bakura.

"Lepaskan dia Bakura!" perintah Aknadin, Bakura terkekeh, "Hehehe.. karena aku belum siap bertarung, sebab aku baru saja 'kabur'. Tapi ingat aku akan membalaskan dendamku pada kalian, serta akan merebut semua Millenium item dari kalian, jadi aku ingin meminta sesuatu dari gadis ini." ucapnya sembari merapatkan tubuh Sarasa padanya dan mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari saku bajunya.

"BAKURA! JANGAN SENTUH GADIS ITU!" bentak Atem marah, ia bisa menduga apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, mendengarnya Bakura tertawa sinis, "Kenapa ouji-sama? Apa kau marah kalau aku menyentuh nona yang cantiknya luar biasa ini?" tanya Bakura meledek sembari menjilat-jilat pelan telinga Sarasa, "khh..." Sarasa berusaha menjauhkan kepalanya dari Bakura badannya gemetar hebat sungguh baru kali ini dia merasakan ketakutan yang teramat sangat.

Tangan Atem mengepal kuat, "Kenapa? Dia bukan milikmu 'kan?'' tanya Bakura, pisau yang masih berada dalam genggamannya menusuk leher Sarasa, 'Sa..sakit..' pekik Sarasa dalam hati, perlahan Bakura menyayat leher gadis yang berada dalam pelukannya saat ini sampai lehernya mengeluaran sedikit darah.

Bakura menyerigai tipis, lalu menurunkan kepalanya sedikit lagi supaya bisa meraih leher Sarasa.

**Sett...**

**Set...**

"KUBILANG JANGAN SENTUH GADIS ITU, BAKURA!." bentak Atem semakin marah, karena kali ini Bakura tengah menjilati leher Sarasa yang tengah terluka itu, Bakura tak bergeming dan masih tetap melakukan aksinya itu, Sarasa memasang ekspresi horor, "KURANG AJAR KAU BAKURA! GADIS ITU PUNYAKU!." teriak Atem frustasi, tak terima 'punyanya' disentuh orang lain.

"Baiklah, karena cukup bagiku untuk memulihkan sedikit kekuatanku." ucap Bakura, "aku akan pergi, dan jangan lupa aku akan kembali." lanjutnya.

**Wuusssshh...**

Aura kegelapan berkumpul dibelakang Bakura lalu menyelimutinya, kemudian aura kegelapan itu menghilang bersamaan menghilangnya juga Bakura dari mata mereka yang ada di lokasi kejadian.

"Sarasa! Kau tak apa?." panggil Anzu menghampiri Sarasa, diikuti juga oleh Jounuchi, Yugi, Mana dan Seth, "Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya tergores sedikit saja." jawab Sarasa sambil menaikkan jubahnya sedikit supaya luka kecil itu tak terlihat, dari belakang Atem juga menghampiri Sarasa, dalam hatinya ia marah, sangat marah pada Bakura beraninya melakukan hal itu pada Sarasa.

**Srett...**

Mata Sarasa membelak, tba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Atem "Ikut aku." ucap Atem dingin, GLEP!, baru kali ini Sarasa melihat Atem semarah itu.

**Koridor**

Tap..

Tap...

Tap...

Keheningan terjadi baik Sarasa maupun Atem tak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun, hati Sarasa kalut genggaman tangan Atem benar-benar kuat sampai-sampai ia tak bisa merasakan tangannya saat ini. Sementara itu, Atem yang tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya tangannya itu membuat Sarasa kesakitan, dia membiarkan dirinya dipenuhi rasa amarah ynag memuncak.

**Brak!**

Dibukanya pintu kamarnya kasar, lalu ditutupnya kembali Atem melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan meninggalkan Sarasa yang berada didekat pintu, "Kenapa?." tanya Sarasa, sebelah tangannya menggenggam pelan tangannya yang tadi dicengkram kuat oleh Atem.

Atem hanya terdiam dia tak menjawab, Sarasa mundur kebelakang satu langkah.

**Tap..**

Atem membalikkan tubunnya, lalu berjalan selangkah mendekati Sarasa.

**Tap..**

Sarasa mundur kebelakang satu langkah lagi, karena Atem maju selangkah kearahnya.

**Tap..**

Sarasa mundur lagi ia yakin sedikit lagi tubuhnya akan membentur pintu dibelakangnya, sementara Atem maju selangkah lagi.

**Tap..**

Sarasa tak bergeming, hanya Atem yang mendekat.

**Tap...**

Atem semakin dekat, Sarasa menelan ludahnya ia tidak bisa memperhatikan wajah Atem.

Meskipun poni pirangnya menutup sebagian wajahnya, tapi Sarasa tahu ia marah, sangat marah, Sarasa mulai takut tanpa sadar sekarang Atem berada tepat didepannya.

**Tap...**

**Tap...**

**Dukk..**

Atem maju duluan, Sarasa mundur kebelakang tapi sayang ruang geraknya terputus pintu, perlahan keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya, Atem menaruh tangannya di pintu tepat di samping kepala Sarasa, jantung Sarasa berdetak tak karuan. Mengerikan, kini ia bisa melihat jelas wajah sang pangeran, mata crimsonnya kini tak tersirat kelembutan didalamnya yang ia lihat adalah mata crimson yang dibalut dengan aura kegelapan seorang pembunuh yang tinggi.

Atem mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sarasa, Sarasa memalingkan wajahnya dan menutup matanya, tak biasanya dia begini, gemetar. Ya Sarasa gemetaran ia rasa ia tak sanggup untuk berdiri lagi, tapi ia mencoba untuk bertahan, nafasnya mulai tak karuan, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang menimpanya hari ini.

"Dari mana saja kau Sarasa?." tanya Atem dingin tepat di telinganya, Sarasa semakin rapat menutup matanya, bibirnya juga terkatup rapat, "Aku menghawatirkanmu, kau tahu?." ucap Atem datar, desiran nafas Atem terasa jelas terasa, "Khhh... a...apa yang..mau kau lakukan?." tanya Sarasa memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, Atem diam tak menjawab lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sarasa.

**Slup..**

**Slup..**

**Slup..**

'KYAAAAAAAA...' jerit Sarasa dalam hati. Ia tak percaya Atem menjilati luka sayatan Bakura, "Hah.. ah..tu..tunggu dulu..apa yang kau lakukan?." tanya Sarasa, wajahnya memerah bagai kepiting rebus, sekuat tenaga dia mendorong tubuh Atem agar menjauh darinya, namun sayang tubuhnya terlalu lemah sekarang, 'Oh dewa Ra aku akan melakukan apa saja, aku akan melaksanakan perintahnmu apa saja, asalkan aku bisa keluar dari sini!' do'a Sarasa dalam hati, "Aku tidak mau kau dinodai Bakura, bukankah sudah ku bilang kau ini 'punyaku'." kata Atem menyelesaikan perbuatannya tadi.

"Ha..hah..hah.." nafas Sarasa terengah-engah tenaganya benar benar terkuras.

**Druk-**

Gadis manis itu jatuh terduduk dengan rambut hitamnya yang berantakan menutupi seluruh wajahnya, Atem berlutut agar sejajar dengan gadis manis yang masih tetap menutup kilauan amethyst yang dimiliki kedua bola matanya itu.

"Gomene.. Sarasa, kau tahu, aku benar-benar marah saat aku tahu Bakura kembali lagi." ucap Atem dengan intonasinya yang berubah, yang tadinya dingin berubah menjadi lembut kembali, "Apa lagi saat ia bilang akan mengincar Millenium item dan mengambilmu dariku, dan kau tak ada disini, membuatku cemas memikirkanmu." terang Atem, Sarasa membuka matanya cepat lalu menatap wajah Atem, "K..kau bilang Bakura ingin mengambilku darimu?." tanya Sarasa, Atem mengangguk "Aku tak tahu apa maunya dan untuk apa mengambilmu, tapi yang paling membuatku kesal adalah.." kata-kata Atem terputus sejenak..

**Grep..**

"... karena ia beraninya menyentuhmu, dan aku tak akan pernah merelakannya." terang Atem memeluk Sarasa lembut, Sarasa hanya bisa terdiam didalam pelukan Atem, keadaannya benar-benar mengenaskan sekarang. Gemetar yang tadi ia rasakan perlahan lenyap, mungkin karena dekapan Atem yang sangat lembut menjaganya. Dalam hati Sarasa ingin membalas pelukan Atem, tapi apa mau dikata tenaganya tak cukup bahkan untuk mengangkat tangannya saat ini.

Atem melepaskan pelukannya perlahan, ia menatap gadis yang ada didepannya. 'mengenaskan' ya.. kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan gadis itu, mata amethystnya memudar ia terlihat kelelahan, syok, dan ketakutan. "Berjanjilah Sarasa jangan pernah jauh-jauh dariku." kata Atem sambil menyibak rambut Sarasa yang sudah sangat berantakan itu.

Lagi.. lagi-lagi wajah Sarasa merona, ditatapnya pemuda itu. Atem mengambil ikat rambut yang hanya menggantung di rambut Sarasa, lalu membenarkan tatanan rambut Sarasa hingga terlihat lebih rapi. "A..arigatou ouji-sama." ucap Sarasa. Atem tersenyum dimainkannya rambut Sarasa, ditatapnya wajah Sarasa dengan tenang. Wajah Sarasa masih sangat terlihat berantakan, Atem menyerigai kecil lalu mengatakan sesuatu yang benar-benar tanpa diduga.

"Sarasa, kalu kamu berekspresi ketakutan seperti itu, lucu, ya~."

**JLLEB**

Hening...hening..hening sehening-heningnya keadaan hening.

**BRUUAAAKKK!**

"JAHHHAAAAATTTTTTTT!"

Iris crimson Atem melebar, entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana Sarasa berhasil mendorongya kuat-kuat, lalu membanting pintu kamarnya kencang dan diakhiri dengan teriakkan yang begitu menggema bahkan Seth dan yang lainnya yang berada jauh dari mereka berdua bisa mendengar suara bantingan pintu dan teriakkan Sarasa yang sangat merusak telinga itu.

'jahat..jahat... saat seperti ini masih saja mengerjaiku' omel Sarasa dalam hatinya, nafasnya terengah-engah sedikit, ia tahu kalau staminanya belum pulih. Jadi ia berhenti berlari dan bersender didekat jendela yang letaknya agak jauh dari kamar Atem.

"Sarasa!." panggil Atem yang sukses membuat Sarasa menoleh kearahnya, belum sempat Atem mengatakan sesuatu pada Sarasa, Sarasa langsung berlari tanpa arah. "Sarasa, tunggu! Aku minta maaf!." sayang gadis itu sudah cukup jauh 'Uh..apa aku keterlaluan ya?' tanya Atem dalam hati.

"Hah...hah...hah...ahh.." Sarasa kembali berhenti berlari ia membetulkan nafasnya yang tak karuan. Tanpa sadar ia sudah berada dalam kamarnya sendiri, pantas saja ia lelah. Jarak antara kamar Atem dan kamarnya bisa dikatakan lumayan.

**xXx**

"Jadi apa yang terjadi? Kenapa nona Sarasa berlari-lari seperti itu, huh?." tanya Seth dingin. Tentu saja beberapa menit yang lalu Sarasa berlari melewati ruang tahta dengan tergesa-gesa sambil menahan tangis, dengan sebelumnya terdengar suara bantingan pintu yang sangat keras, dan teriakkan Sarasa.

"Hei! Jawab pertanyaanku!." bentak Seth keras, karena Atem sama sekali tidak merespon pertanyaannya. "Apa kau bertengkar dengan Sarasa?." tanya Yugi, Atem menggeleng. "Apa kau menjahilinya?" tanya Anzu, Atem menoleh kearah teman wanitanya itu, lalu menunduk sambil menghela nafas. "Sebentar deh.." kata Atem lemas seraya berlalu. "Kayaknya emang abis berantem deh." gumam Mana yang langsung disetujui oleh Yugi dkk.

**Sarasa's berdroom**

**Sarasa pov**

'Jahat! Ouji-sama jahat! Aku sedang ketakutan begini masih saja dijahili, jahat! Eh tunggu? Ketakutan? Aku? Aku ketakutan? Kenapa ya? Tapi aku memang baru kali ini merasakan aura berbahaya yang begitu dekat denganku, sampai-sampai membuatku takut'.

Perlahan aku mengambil bantal lalu memeluknya sambil meringkuk, takut ya aku takut entah takut apa. Tapi yang pasti ini akan menjadi buruk.

'Benar..bukan saaatnya aku ketakutan, aku harus cari cara melindungi ouji-sama. Tapi, bagaiana caranya?'

Tokk..

Tokk...

**Sarasa pov end**

"aku masuk ya Sara?."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Tokk...

Tokk...

"Sara?."

"..."

"Sa-"

"masuk, tidak dikunci."

**Cklek...**

"Sarasa.." panggil Atem, dilihatnya gadis itu tengah duduk diatas ranjangnya sambil memeluk bantal. Atem berjalan kearahnya, lalu duduk berhadapan dengan gadis itu.

"Err.. maaf ya, aku keterlaluan,ya?." ungkap Atem, Sarasa hanya tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, aku juganya terlalu cengeng." balas Sarasa. Sarasa menghapus air matanya yang tertinggal "Kenapa kau tidak bilang?." tanya Atem. Sarasa bingung "Eh? Tentang apa?.". "Tentang kalau kau itu orang yang bisa membantuku kembali kemasa depan, gadis yang ada didalam artefak itu." mata Sarasa melebar. "Dari mana kau tahu?." tanyanya ragu, "Bakura yang memberitahukannya." jawab Atem serius.

**Flash Back**

"Jadi~ kau tak tahu, ya, ouji-sama?" tanya Bakura dengan penekanan dibelakangnya. "Apa? Tentang apa?" jawab Atem yang berbalik bertanya, mendengarnya Bakura mendengus. "Fuh, baiklah karena sang pangeran tidak tahu maka, izinkanlah aku untuk memberitahumu, yang mulia." ucap Bakura sarkastik.

"Sarasa, Sarasa yang kau kenal adalah bagian dari cahaya dewa Ra." kata Bakura, mata crimson atem melebar, sementara para pendeta tertunduk. "Lalu..kalian...para..ehem~ pemandu sorak." Bakura menjentikkan jarinya pada Jounouchi, Anzu, serta Yugi. "Gadis yang ada diartefak yang kalian lihat adalah Sarasa." ujar Bakura mengumumkan.

"Aku tidak peduli..."

Bakura sedikit terkejut karena pernyataan Atem. "Apa?". "Aku bilang aku tidak peduli siapa Sarasa sebenarnya, tapi untuk apa kau menanyakan tentang anak itu? Sementara urusanmu itu denganku." balas Atem sengit.

"Untuk apa? Jelas dia akan sangat berguna bagiku! Dia memiliki kekuatan cahaya yang besar karena ia bagian dari dewa Ra, yang akan kugunakan kekuatannya untuk memulihkan kekuatanku." jelas Bakura.

Keheningan terjadi sesaat. Dimana sang pencuri yang sangat berambisisus untuk membalas dendam, sementara sang pangeran yang siap untuk membunuh si pencuri tersebut.

**Tap...**

**Tap...**

Seseorang berlari-lari memasuki ruangan tersebut, lebih tepatnya seorang gadis. Dengan rambut hitamnya yang sedikit berantakan, serta mata amethystnya yang menawan menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Melihat 'sasarannya' sang pencuri menyerigai kecil. Melihat serigaian kecil dari si pencuri, sang pangeran segera memberi peringatan untuk sang gadis.

"SARASA, MENJAUH DARI SANA!"

**FLASHBACK END**

"Memang benar apa yang dikatakannya." kata Sarasa, "Tapi.. bukan aku yang akan mengembalikkanmu kemasa depan." jelas Sarasa, "Eh.. maksudmu?"tanya Atem bingung, "Ya.. tugasku yang sebenarnya adalah melindungimu dan membantumu jika terjadi masalah." jelas Sarasa.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya aku bisa kembali? Bukankah artefak itu menyebutkan, kalau kau –gadis yang ada disana- akan mengembalikkanku kemasa depan?" tanya Atem penasaran. "Begini, memang benar akulah gadis yang ada disana, orang yang akan mengembalikkanmu ke masa depan, tapi.. aku tidak yakin akulah orang yang akan melakukannya." jawab Sarasa.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Atem, "Untuk bisa kembali pertama-tama kau harus memiliki 'clear drop'." kata Sarasa serius. "Clear drop? Maksudmu clear drop yang 'itu'.?" Sarasa mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi... bukankah itu adalah kristal khayalan? Clear drop itu tidak ada, tidak ada yang pernah memilikinya atau mendapatkannya." gubris Atem kuat. "Benar, Clear drop adalah kristal yang tidak sengaja terbentuk dari air mata seseorang yang mencintai kita tanpa kita ketahui, dan secara tidak sengaja telah kita sakiti." terang Sarasa.

"Dan benar, tidak ada yang pernah mendapatkannya, tidak pernah ada, karena kristal itu begitu murni, karena air mata yang ditunjukkan adalah air mata yang murni dari jiwa seseorang yang murni pula." kata Sarasa menerawang.

"Jadi, bagaimana kita akan mendapatkan kristal itu?" tanya Atem. "emm... mungkin pertama-tama kita harus urus dulu Bakura, dia pasti akan menyerang kita, sebaiknya kita lenyapkan pencuri itu terlebih dahulu, baru kita cari cara mendapatkan Clear drop." usul Sarasa, yang langsung dituruti oleh Atem.

"Oh iya, aku minta maaf, karena aku menjahilimu." ungkap Atem, sebenarnya tujuan utama kenapa ia kesini adaah untuk minta maaf pada Sarasa. Sarasa terseyum kecil "Tidak apa-apa.".

Atem hanya bisa menatap mata amethyst itu datar. "Sarasa?" yang merasa terpanggil menjawab. "Ne?". "Mm... bisakah kau sehari ini saja panggil dengan aku dengan namaku?" pinta Atem. Sebenarnya Sarasa sedikit bingung dengan permintaan tuannya ini, namun pada akhirnya ia menyerah dan menurutiya, "Baiklah."

**Gret...**

Tubuh mungil itu terpaku diam membatu, tak disangka sang pangeran kembali memeluknya. "A..Atem?" panggil Sarasa ragu. "Sarasa.. tolong jangan jauh dariku, bisakah?" pinta Atem sekali lagi. "Kenapa?" tanya Sarasa bingung. "Sarasa sudah kuanggap kakakku sendiri, aku tak mau kehilanganmu, kehilangan kakakku." jawab Atem, Sarasa terdiam perlahan ia tersenyum lembut layaknya seorang kakak sungguhan.

"Sara?"

"Ya? Ada apa Atem?"

"Tak apa, arigatou"

"Ne.. apapun untukmu Atem, apapun"

Atem mempererat pelukannya, lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya dibahu Sarasa. Perlahan Sarasa membalas pelukan Atem. 'kakak'.

"Sarasa, aku mau tanya, boleh?" pinta Atem melepaskan pelukannya. "Apa?" responnya. "kenapa kau menutup-nutupi dirimu yang sebenarnya? Apa itu sengaja?" tanyanya. "Eh? Ano..er..aku khawatir jika kau tahu aku yang sebenarnya, kau akan menghindariku, kau 'kan orangnya keras, susah, tidak ingin siapapun mencampuri urusannya." jawab Sarasa. "Tapi, kayaknya aku seperti dibohongi habis-habisan," katanya. "A-a-ahh... ngomong-ngomong, nona Anzu 'kan ada disini sekarang bersama yang lainnya lagi.." ucap gadis itu. "Ha?" tanya Atem bingung. "Iya~... bagaimana, 'senang'.?" mengerti maksud Sarasa, semburat malu terlukis kecil di paras Atem. "JANGAN MACAM-MACAM KAMU, SARASA!" teriaknya sambil memukuli Sarasa dengan bantal. "HARUSNYA BUAT RENCANA NGELAWAN BAKURA, BUKAN DISKUSI KAYAK GINI." lanjutnya.

"iya deh... kenapa? Malu ya?" tanya Sarasa menggoda Atem sembari menjulurkan lidahnya. CTIK-!. Sebuah pertigaan berhasil diresmikan didahi Atem. "SARAAAAAA!". "AMMPPUNNNN~!"

**xXx**

'Hhhh...habis cerita panjang lebar, dia tidur juga' batin Sarasa. Saat ini Atem tengah tertidur dengan posisi tertelungkup di kasurnya. Segera ia membenarkan posisi tidur Atem dengan menempatkan kepalanya diatas bantal sesuai dengan posisi tidur yang normal.

Tak lupa ia melepas sepatunya, jubahnya, dan semua aksesoris yang dipakai Atem. Lalu diselimutinya pemuda itu dengan selimut tipis, kelambu yang mengelilingi ranjang Sarasa semuanya di gantung diatas jadi tidak membuat Atem sulit bernafas. Terakhir Sarasa membuka lebar-lebar jendela kamarnya agar angin sepoi-sepoi bisa masuk.

Sarasa menatap Atem dalam diam. Tangan gadis itu terkepal kuat. Bibirnya terkartup dan digigitnya kecil. Dalam hatinya ia yakin, apapun resikonya ia tak akan goyah. 'aku tak akan kalah, soal Bakura serahkan padaku'. Tanpa sadar bibir mungilnya mengumam sesuatu, "aishiteru, ouji-sama."

**xXx**

Malam hari, yap malam hari adalah waktu dimana orang-orang mengakhiri aktivitasya dengan tidur. Namun bagi seseorang inilah saatnya jam ia beraksi. Ditatapnya bulan yang sedang bersinar elok itu dari jendela, tanganya dirapatkan hendak berdoa. "dewa Ra maafkan apa yang kuperbuat ini." bisiknya halus.

One...

...Two...

...Three!

**Plop!**

Tiba-tiba banyak kertas berwarna-warni berterbangan, sosok yang tadi berdoa berubah secara penampilan. Rambutnya yang panjang diikat ekor kuda dengan menggunakan pita, bajunya tanpa lengan, kerahnya dihiasi dasi kupu-kupu semuanya serba hitam kecuali roknya yang berwarna putih, kakinya ditutup long stocking dan sepatu hitam yang sama dengan bajunya, dibelakangnya terlihat seorang gadis yang sangat mirip dengannya bagai pinang dibelah dua, hanya saja ia tidak menggunakan baju serba hitam melainkan memakai gaun putih yang sangat serasi dengannya, gadis berbaju putih itu berkata, "hati-hati nona.". si ekor kuda itu menghampirinya "iya, tolong kau gantikan aku ya.". Mereka mengangguk bersamaan lalu merapatkan tangan mereka masing-masing lalu berdoa bersama, "semoga dewa Ra melindungi kita."

**_You're not a bad girl, You're not a bad girl  
The tears shed for me, put those tears away  
-Boyfriend_Janus-_**

.  
.

**TBC**

**xXx**

**All: **BLUEEEEE!

**Blue: **budeg mendadak*

**All:** KITA MAU PROTESSSSSS!

**Blue:** errr... protesnya tunda dulu,ya? Kita balesin ripiwnya dulu

**All:** *misuh-misuh*

**xXx**

**To:Gia-XY 5/4/13 . chapter 2**

**Sarasa:** gender gua kebalik o.O

**Blue:** pada dasarnya Sarasa itu keras banget orangnya, sangking kerasnya Atem aja kalah ama Sarasa.

**Sarasa:** gua mengemban tugas berat, dan dilakukan sercara propesional

**Yugi:** proFEsional

**Sarasa:** gua gak bisa ngomong eF

**Jou:** itu?

**Sarasa:** contoh :p

**Atem:** namanya panik, ya nggak sadar -..-

**Anzu:** Atem ada rasa ama gua? *mikir* Rasa apa ya? Jeruk?

**All:** *elus dada*

**Bakura:** ohh.. tentu saja ada, ane muncul-muncul dapet part bagus *sipp*

**Sarasa:** nasib...nasib (_ _)'

**Yugi:** eh KURAP, elu nggak sakit ati tuh?

**Bakura:** nape emang?

**Yugi:** si bilang dodol, tuh

**Bakura:** *diem bentar* *e(s)mosi* WAHH, AWAS LU GUA DIBILANG DODOL!

**Blue:** ariagatou, mo ngasi tau

**Peggy:** sebagai hadiah dua juta rupiah plus cipok dan foto aegyo *cute act* dari saya

**All:** *muntah peniti*

**Arisa:** TENANGG AZA GIA, MULAI CHAP INI GUA AMA BLUE YANG BAKAL BIKIN ATEM SENGSARA!

**Atem+Sarasa:** SESEORANG PLIS GANTIIN!

**Arisa+Blue:** *toss* arigatou ripiwnya~

**xXx**

**To: Litte Yagami-Cha 5/3/13 . chapter 1**

**Blue:** gak papa telat Blue juga suka telat xp

**Arisa:** yang penting ripiw, tul gak?

**Sarasa:** kok banyak yang bilang ini fic lucu? Bukannya garing yah? TT_TT Perasaan ini fic genrenya bukan humor or parody deh? *garuk pipi*

**Blue:** gua juga kagak tau, tapi temen juga, gua ceritain tentang fic ini, dia juga ngakak-ngakak dengerinnya

**Arisa:** itu artinya elu basicnya humor

**Mina:** udahlah~ itu berarti para readers terhibur ama fic elu, Blue

**Blue:** ne~

**Atem:** Litte-san, dikau nggak akan pernah tahu gimana rasanya ikutan dific ini, sumfeh gua tersiksaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa XOOOOO

**Blue+Sarasa+Arisa+Mina:** Arigatou ripiwna~

**xXx**

**To: Ruega Kaiba 5/9/13 . chapter 1**

**Blue: **sip, udah bener kan semuanya? Arigatou udah mau ngasih tahu :DD

**Jou: **pede maksimal *lirik Blue*

**Blue: **soal si OC *lirik Sarasa* err.. cirinya mungkin udah cukup jelas, rambut hitam panjang bergelombang, iris ungu gelap. Sifatnya keras, namun lembut, cinta damai, santai, punya kepribadian 4D *ntu berarti orang yang tidak bisa diprediksi*, jahil.

**Sarasa: **ntar kepribadian 4D bukannya elu ya, Blue?

**Arisa: **Bluenya iya, sementara elu nurun dari gua, pan kita kakak-adek

**All: **banyak orang aneh ternyata, kita kudu waspada

**Yugi : **soal rusuh, Blue orangnya lebih rusuh lagi

**Blue: **Arigatou ripiwnya XDDD

**xXx**

To**: Ruega Kaiba 5/9/13 . chapter 2**

**Teana: **SIAPA CEWENYA ATEM? *syok*

**Seth: **sapalagi kalo bukan Sarasa -..-

**Sarasa: **sudi gitu, gua -3-

**Atem B: **sabar yah... namanya beda author. Beda author beda juga peruntungannya *nepok" bahu Atem R* muahahahhahahahaha

**Sarasa: **GUA KAGAK AKRAB SAMA SAMA SI HIRAME HITAM NTU!

**Arisa: **gua juga nggak ikhlas kembaran gua sama si hirame hitam =..=

**Sarasa: **Atem... minta maaf *dark aura*

**Mana: **ouji-sama, minta maaf gih, nona Sarasa ngamuk ntar, tuh liat deh tanduknya *?* ampe keluar gitu

**Atem : **=..=, maapin ya... m._.m

**All: **keliatan banget nggak ikhlasnya -..-

**Blue: ***angkat plang* Arigatou ripiwnya :DD /nasib gua charanya rusuh semua/

**xXx**

**All: **BLUEEEEE!

**Atem:** KENAPA GUA JADI MESUM DISINI, BAKAAAAA!1

**Sarasa:** TERUS KENAPA GUA JADI KORBAN DISINIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

**Blue:** *mingkem*

**Sarasa/Atem:** DAN YANG PALING PENTING ADALAH, CHAP APA INIIIIIIIIII!

**Blue: **=..=a, WAHH! LIATTT ZELO B.A.P!

**ALL girls: **DIMANAAAAA? OAO', KYAAAA! ZELOO!

**Blue: **._.a */selamat dari maut/ WOOIII LIATTT! BORA SISTARRRR!

**ALL boys: **MANAAAA? *lari kearah pintu*

**All: ***ngeroyokin 'tamu' yang dateng*

**Blue: **oke! Sekarang saat Blue and crew pamit undur diri. Mian kalo ada kecacatan yang terdapat dific sarap ini, dan mohon do'anya semuanya doain nilai UN bagus, dan buat semuanya yang senasib sama Blue semoga terwujud keinginannya Amin... TTATT~BUBYE~

**Ryou:** *bawa plang tulisannya* RIVIEW PLEASE!

**Blue:** #gelar kardus didepan klinik Tong Fang


	4. Steal it away

**Title: Janus**

Author: EvilBlueClouds~

. Summary: liburan Yugi cs mendadak kacau setelah dimintai tolong oleh Malik, ditambah lagi kembalinya sang penguasa kegelapan, dan munculnya musuh baru yang lebih kuat, mampukah Yugi cs menemukan orang yang mereka cari?

Genre: romance, songfic, friendship, AU, Sacrificial, AT, Fantasy

Rating: T

Disclaimer: story punya saya, YGO punya Kazuki Takahashi, lagu Janus punya Boyfriend.

Pairing: masih ngambang *random*

Warning: beberapa OOC, OC inside, gaje, garing kriuk..kriuk..., ranjau typo, krisis kosakata, terinspirasi dari lagu Boyfriend-**Janus, gak suka jangan liat!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_She will be hurt, hurt because of me, so I need to hold it in  
-Boyfriend_Janus-_**

**Part 4: Steal It Away**

**Sraak..**

**Sret...**

'hihihi..kena kau' pikir seorang gadis berambut hitam, menatap mangsanya senang. Mangsanya kini tengah tetidur pulas, gadis berambut ekor kuda itu turun tanpa membuat suara. Ditunjukkannya topi hitam ala pesulap dan dipeganggnya ditangan kiri, tangan kanannya diangkat hingga sejajar dengan kepalanya.

One...

..Two..

..Three!

**Plop!**

Dari topi itu mucullah sebuah busur lengkap dengan anak panahnya. Gadis itu memasang kuda-kuda, anak panahnya dipasang dibusur. Lalu mengarahkannya pada mangsanya yang berambut putih itu. Gadis itu tersenyum sinis, lalu bergumam kecil, "Selamat tinggal tuan pencuri."

Sraaat..

**JLEB**

Anak panahnya mengenai alas yang dipakai mangasnya untuk tidur. Tak lama dari anak panah itu muncullah tanaman sulur, yang langsung membelit orang berambut putih itu. Sulur-sulur itu berhenti tumbuh tapi membelit orang itu dengan sempurna. Puas, si gadis berkuncir ekor kuda itu berkata, "Nah, selama beberapa hari kau tak akan bangun dari tidurmu, selama kau tidur aku bisa menjalankan misiku, mimpi yang indah, Tuan Bakura." jari telunjuk kanannya menyentuh bibir mungilnya, sambil tersenyum ia merapal mantra kecil.

One...

...Two...

...Three!

**Poooff!**

Menghilang, gadis itu menghilang begitu saja tanpa menyisakan jejak. Meninggalkan sang pemuda berambut putih yang terikat sulur, dan dimantrai agar ia tak akan bangun selama beberapa hari.

**xXx**

"Jadi, selama sesiangan ini kamu kemana saja, Atem?" tanya Jounouchi pada Atem yang berada diatas kasur, yap mereka semua sedang berada dalam kamar Atem. "Kata Sarasa kau tidur dikamarnya, benarkah?" sambung Yugi. "mm.." jawab Atem sekenanya.

"Wah udah mulai berani nih." sahut Jounouchi semangat, otak mesumnya kambuh lagi. "Biasa aja, Bonkotsu!" gumam Seth sarkastik. "Eh, apa kamu bilang?" tanya Jounouchi tak terima. "Ho jadi maresa terpanggil, ya, Bontoktsu?" Tanya Seth dengan penekanan dibelakangnya, "APAAAA?" teriak Jounouchi kesal.

"! $# %$^^%*&(%&%&%$&$%#$%$"

"#$#^%$^^*^#$%^%$&^(*)(_)$$!"

"$#%$&^(^*&********)(&#% %$"

" # %$*)&^$%#%^&*)(&^%"

"4# $%$&^%*&()_)(*"

"#$#W^%$&^%*$ ##$ "

**a/n**: maaf para readers sekalian, saya tidak bisa mentranslatenya, dikarenakan penggunaan bahasa yang terlalu 'indah'

Ya, meletuslah perang bahasa ke 1, dengan percampuran kata-kata makian, kata-kata kotor dari bahasa Jepang dan Mesir kuno. Hanya Atem dan Yugi yang berada diatas kasur duduk bersebelahan sambil bersweatdrop ria, membiarkan kedua orang itu bertengkar.

"Nggak yang disana, nggak yang disini, nggak dulu, nggak sekarang, berantem mulu." hela Yugi, yang langsung disetujui Atem dengan anggukkan pelan. Kedua pemuda yang sama-sama memiliki rambut unik itu saling melirik satu sama lain. "HA-AH~" hela mereka bersamaan lalu merebahkan tubuh masing-masing kebelakang.

"Oh iya, Atem! Bagaimana Sarasa? dia- maksudku bagaimana caranya dia bisa membantumu?" tanya Yugi. Atem diam sejenak "Entahlah Yugi, Sarasa juga masih ragu.". "Ragu?" tanya Yugi, Atem mengangguk.

**xXx**

"Ya, sebenarnya masih tidak pasti kalau aku yang akan mengembalikan ouji-sama kemasa depan." hela Sarasa menjawab pertanyaan Anzu, pertanyaan yang sama persis yang diajukan oleh Yugi. "Maksud nona?" tanya Mana sambil mengunyah biskuitnya, saat ini Sarasa, Anzu dan Mana sedang berada di balkon kamar Atem. Pintunya ditutup agar yang didalam tidak bisa mendengar begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Tugas utamaku adalah melindungi dan membantu ouji-sama, itulah yang diperintahkan dewa Ra kepadaku." terang Sarasa. "Jadi-.." gumam Anzu berasumsi. "Yah, untuk bisa kembali ouji-sama harus memiliki 'clear drop'." jelasnya. "Clear drop?" tanya Mana terlonjak.

"Kau tahu sesuatu tentang 'clear drop' itu, Mana?" tanya Anzu. "Mm, Clear drop adalah kristal yang tidak sengaja terbentuk dari air mata seseorang yang mencintai kita tanpa kita ketahui, yang secara tidak sengaja telah kita sakiti." jelas Mana. "Tapi tak ada satu orangpun yang memilikinya, dikarenakan karena kristal itu begitu murni, karena air mata yang ditunjukkan adalah air mata yang murni dari jiwa seseorang yang murni pula." lanjut Sarasa.

"Jadi belum pasti juga Sarasa akan memberi Atem clear drop." gumam Anzu pelan. Sarasa mengangguk "Bisa saja nantinya justru nona Anzu-lah yang akan memberikan ouji-sama clear drop itu." goda Mana. "Hah!" sontak saja wajah Anzu memerah malu. "Ja..ja...jangan sembarangan Mana!" pekik Anzu. Sarasa hanya terkekeh kecil sembari meminum tehnya

**xXx**

"Ma..mana mungkin, Aibou?!" elak Atem langsung terduduk. "Kenapa? Aku 'kan Cuma mengira-ngira." kata Yugi beralasan, ho~ rupanya Yugi juga sama seperti Mana berpikir kalau nantinya Anzu yang akan memberi Atem clear drop tersebut.

"A..aku nggak mau diberi clear drop oleh Anzu!" kata Atem. "Kenapa?" tanya Yugi bingung. "Habis, itu tandanya aku sudah menyakiti Anzu tanpa sadar!" jawab Atem keras. "Jadi, kamu ingin diberi oleh siapa?" mendengar pertanyaan itu Atem terlihat sedikit berpikir, lalu menjawab, "Dari pada itu, bagaimana cara kita melerai mereka berdua?" tanya Atem mengalihkan pembicaraan seraya menunjuk Seth dan Jounouchi yang masih sibuk berengkar. "Emm..."

**xXx**

"Hmm, sudah kuduga penjagaan diperketat." gumam seorang gadis berkuncir ekor kuda yang tengah berdiri diatap sebuah paviliun kecil di istana. "Ok! Waktunya beraksi!" sahutnya semangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan mengeluarkan topi hitam yang biasanya suka dipakai oleh para pesulap.

**Set!**

Gadis itu bergelatungan diloteng diantara para prajurit istana yang sedang berjaga layaknya seekor kelelawar. Menyadari ada sesuatu dibelakang mereka, kedua prajurit itu berbalik. Dengan gerakan cepat gadis itu mengarahkan sebuah botol mirip dengan botol parfum dari samping kiri salah satu prajurit itu.

**SROOOOTT!**

**BLUK!**

Gerakan yang sangat mudah, gadis itu mengayunkan dan menyemprotkan isinya bersamaan dalam satu tarikan. Membuat kedua prajurit bertubuh kekar itu langsung tumbang, selain itu tak membuang-buang isi dari si botol itu. "Hehehe~ istrahat sebentar , ya~!" gumamnya sambil memasuki paviliun yang tidak terjaga itu.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu memasuki paviliun yang hanya memliki 1 ruangan saja. Karena paviliun itu berfungsi untuk menyimpan salah satu dari tujuh pusaka kerakaan yang dissimpan dalam kotak kaca bening dan disegel dengan segel sihir. "Hmm... pasti sudah disegel dengan sihir, anda hebat Tuan Mahaado." puji gadis bermata ametytst itu sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kartu remi dari dalam topinya. Ia lalu melemparkan beberapa kartu remi itu hingga tertancap di kaca.

One...

..Two..

..Three

PRANG!

**xXx**

BRAK!

"OUJI-SAMA! GAWAT!" teriak Mahaado tanpa permisi saat membuka pintu, "Ada apa?" tanya Atem. "Ada yang memasuki paviliun!" lapor Mahaado panik. "Paviliun? Maksudmu paviliun tempat menyimpan Millenium Eye?" tanya Seth tak kalah panik. Mahaado mengangguk, "Mahaado, ouji-sama, Seth cepat! Karim, Shaada, Tuan Aknadin dan Pharaoh sedang menuju paviliun!" lapor Aishizu saat ia melewati kamar Atem.

"Bakura!" tanpa sadar Atem mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Mendengar ada keributan Anzu, Sarasa dan Mana segara masuk untuk melihat. "Ada apa?" tanya Anzu pelan. "Sepertinya ada yang berusaha mencuri Millenium Eye." jawab Jounouchi. Atem yang melihat kedatangan para remaja putri itu berkata pada sang pendeta wanitanya yang ia percayai, "Aishizu, tolong kau disisni, jaga Sarasa, Anzu dan Mana serta ibuku, mengerti?" perintah Atem yang langsung disetujui oleh si penerima perintah. Setelah memberi perintah Atem langsung keluar dari ruangan yang diikuti oleh Mahaado, Seth, Yugi dan Jounouchi.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Anzu takut-takut. Sarasa mengepalkan tangannya dan ditaruhnya didepan dada, "Semoga saja."

**xXx**

"DIMANA KAU!" teriak Atem tanpa basa-basi yang langsung memasuki paviliun yang telah kosong melompong tanpa permisi. "Dimana si pencuri itu?" tanya Karim. "HEI! DIMANA KAU BAKURA!?" teriak Seth geram. Sebuah suara dari atas menjawabnya.

"Di sini!"

Semuanya mengadah keatas, itu bukan suara Bakura melainkan suara seorang perempuan. "Tapi sayangnya aku bukan Bakura." lanjut suara itu. Atem dan yang lainnya memasang posisi bersiaga. "Perkenalkan, namaku 'Phantom' tugasku adalah mengembil seluruh Millenium Item, untuk kepentinganku." katanya mengumumkan.

"DIAM DISANA HEI PENCURI!"

Gadis itu atau yang diketahui adalah 'Phantom' menoleh kesumber suara yang memanggilnya. Ternyata itu adalah Jounouchi, "BAKA! KAU GEGABAH, BONKOTSU!" teriak Seth dari bawah. Jounouchi tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Seth dan terus mendekati Phantom yang berada di balkon yang menghubungkan lantai atas dan bawah. Phantom tersenyum kecil melihat kedatangan pria berambut blonde itu, lalu ia menggumamkan sebuah mantra kecil sembari mengarahkan topinya "One... Two...

...Three!"

**POOPP!**

"GHUAAA!"

Jounouchi terpental sedikit, saat ia melihat lagi kearah pencuri itu mata honeynya membelak, "WOII! ITU DATENGNYA DARI MANA!?" tunjuknya histeris begitu melihat sebuah balon bulat raksasa dengan pita ditengahnya.

"Hehehe.. hari ini aku lagi nggak mood untuk bertarung, jadi, sampai nanti ya~." ucap Phantom, sebelah tangannya berpegangan pada tali yang ada dibalon tresebut. "JANGAN LARI KAMU!" teriak Atem. "Sampai nanti, ouji-sama, besok aku berjanji akan datang dan mengambil Millenium Key, dah~." ujarnya menjauhi orang-orang itu dengan balon raksasanya, lalu menghilang dalam kegelapan.

"Khhhh.. tunggu!" Atem hendak mengejarnya, akan tetapi ditahan oleh Seth. "Biarkan dia, aku yakin besok ia pasti akan kembali."

**xXx**

Kejadian tadi malam membuat seluruh penghuni istana gempar. "Musuh baru telah muncul apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Simon memulai pembicaraan diruang rapat. "Entahlah, tapi intinya kita harus menjaga keenam Millenium Item yang tersisa." jawab Karim. "Tapi sepertinya Phantom bukan musuh yang bisa dianggap remeh, karena dia bisa membuka segel yang dibuat oleh Tuan Mahaado" ujar Sarasa. Semua mengangguk setuju.

"Lalu kapan dia akan kembali?" tanya Aishizu. "Malam ini, sepertinya." jawab Atem, ia berusaha meredam amarahnya yang meluap-luap. "Dan dia bilang ia mengincar Millenium Key." lanjut Yugi. "Jadi, Millenium Keynya bagaimana?" tanya Anzu ragu.

"Sebaiknya jangan terlalu mengarah pada Millenium Key." cegah Seth. "Kenapa? Bukankah Phantom bilang dia..." ucapan Mana diputus oleh Seth, "Tidak, aku rasa ia hanya menggertak saja, memberikan pengamanan khusus pada satu objek, lalu membiarkan yang lainnya kurang pengawasan, disaat lengah dia akan mencuri salah satu atau bahkan lebih." jawab Seth panjang lebar.

"Masuk akal juga." gumam Aknadin. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Mahaado. "Bagaimana penjagaan secara berkelompok" usul Jounouchi. "Ide bagus dengan begitu pengawasan terhadap Millenium item menjadi merata." sahut Anzu.

"Tumben si bonkotsu ini pintar." puji Seth sarkastik. Mendengarnya muncul beberapa kedutan di dahi dan pelipis pemuda perambut blonde itu. "HEY, SEENAKNYA SAJA!" teriak Jounouchi tak terima. "Sabarlah Jou! Ini bukan saatnya untuk bertengkar!" ucap Yugi berusaha menenanggkan temannya itu.

"Oh iya, satu lagi Phntom menggunakan sesuatu untuk membuat para pengawal istana pingsan." lapor Sarasa, "Apa itu?" tanya Simon. "Sepertinya obat tidur, tapi kami tidak tahu apa kandungannya." jawab Aishizu. "Tapi dari baunya, ini wangi bunga mawar." lanjut Aishizu. "Mawar?" tanya sang Pharaoh. "Hmm.. bagaimana kalau kita kembali kepermasalahan awal." sahut Atem.

"Baiklah satu kelompok terdiri dari 4 orang masing-masing kelompok menjaga 2 buah Milllenium item, baiklah kita mulai pembagian kelompoknya!" perintah Akamkanon.

**5 minutes later**

Setelah menentukan tempat, dan terjadi perombakan kelompok, agar seimbang maka diputuskanlah 3 kelompok yang akan menjaga keenam Millenium item tersebut.

1: Shaada, Mana, Atem, Anzu di Ruang Cermin

2: Aknadin, Jounouchi, Seth, Aishizu di perpustakaan

3: Yugi, Sarasa, Mahaado, Karim di Ruang rapat

'ini aku harus senang apa harus khawatir, ya?' batin Atem melangsa. 'kenapa harus samaan sama Atem sihh?' batin Anzu nggak kalah melangsanya. "Kita kerja sama, ya Tuan Yugi." kata Sarasa, Yugi mengangguk kecil. "Kenapa harus sama si bonkotsu sih?" tanya Seth tak teriima. "APAAAAA?" teriak Jounouchi, "Tuan Jounouchi tenanglah!" ujar Aishizu cepat menenagngkan Jounouchi.

**xXx**

**malam hari~**

"Dewa Ra, tolong maafkan apa yang kulakukan ini." ucap seorang gadis memanjatkan doa.

One...

...Two..

...Three!

**Poop!**

"Malam ini, tolong, ya!" ucap gadis yang baru saja memanjatkan doa tadi pada gadis yang bagai pinag dibelah dua dengannya yang berada dibelakangnya. Gadis itu mengangguk, lalu saling berhadapan untuk memanjatkan do'a bersama-sama. "Semoga kita tetap dilindungi,"

**xXx**

Sebelum menjalankan aksi, masing-masing kelompok berunding sejenak. "Ingat ini perpustakaan, tolong jangan buat keributan kalian mengerti? Tuan Jounouchi? Tuan Seth?" tanya Aishizu, karena dokumen-dokumen dalam perpustakaan itu sangat penting. "Aku bisa tenang, tapi bagaimana dengan si bonkotsu ini?" tanya Seth membalikkan pertanyaan. "APAAA?" teriak Jounouchi kembali naik darah. "Ini akan jadi panjang." gumam Aishizu pasrah.

**xXx**

"Setidaknya kita punya alat pertahanan, untuk melawannya." kata Karim. "Tapi tetap kita nggak boleh gegabah." ucap Sarasa yakin. 'aku harap kali ini berhasil' batinnya.

**Mirror's Room**

"Kaca apa ini? Apa ada fungsinya?" tanya Anzu sembari menunjuk satu-satunya kaca yang ada disana. "Oh itu, itu adalah 'Polar's eye'." jawab Shaada sambil memandangi cermin yang sangat besar itu, dengan bingkai emas putih dan berlian-berlian berkilau dan batu permata yang mengelilinginya. "Cermin yang bisa melihat diri kita yang sesungguhnya," lanjutnya. "Diri kita..yang sesungguhnya?" ulang Anzu. Shaada mengangguk lalu ia bertanya, "Emm, ngomong-ngomong ouji-sama dan Mana kemana, ya?".

"Disini!" jawab Mana melambaikan tanagnnya, dengan Atem yang ada dibelakanngnya. "Darimana kalian?" tanya Anzu. "Pasang perangkap." jawab Mana. "Di balkon kami pasang boneka 2 orang prajurit, yang refleks bergerak kalau ada orang didekatnya." terang Atem. Anzu hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi untuk apa?" tanya Shaada.

"Begini, tadi siang Sarasa dan Priestess Aishizu mengatakan kalau Phantom mengggunakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat orang jadi tertidur, kugunakan boneka-boneka itu sebagai umpan, jika Phantom melakukan sesuatu pada boneka-boneka itu, kita bisa teliti apa obat itu," jelas Atem. "Dengan kata lain kau ingin membuat sesuatu yang sama seperti Phantom, dengan tujuan untuk membuatnya pingsan seperti korban-korbannya, begitu?" tanya Anzu. Atem mengangguk percaya diri.

**xXx**

**librarry~**

terlihat dalam perpustakaan saat ini. Aknadin tengah menulis-nulis sesuatu dan Seth disebelahnya tengah membaca buku dengan serius. Aishizu tengah memilih-milih buku yang hndak dibacanya. Dan Jounouchi sudah pasti teridur pulas tidak jauh dari Seth dan aknadin. Tanpa disadari oleh keempat orang itu. Sesosok orang yang tertutup kegelapan malam tengah memperhatikan mereka. 'sepertinya aku akan dijebak, ya?' batinnya.

Depp...

Aishzu melirik kearah Aknadin dan Seth. Lalu kembali memilih-milih buku kembali. Perlahan dari lengan bajunya dikeluarkannya tiga pisau kecil. Begitu juga Aknadin dan Seth mereka juga telah mempersiapkan pisau-pisau kecil, karena mereka telah menyadari keberadaan Phantom dari Millenium item. Sementara Jounouchi tangannya sengaja ditajuhkan kebawah, jadi hanya kepalanya saja yang bertumpu pada meja. Dikolong meja ia menghunuskan sebilah pedang.

Sosok yang memperhatiakn tadi tersenyum kecil. 'hihihihi..ketahuan, ya?' tanyanya dalam hati dari topi yang biasa dibawanya, dikeluarkannya beberapa lembar kartu remi, lalu dilihatnya kartu apa yang berhasil diambilnya. 'hmm...empat as dan joker, berarti ini malam keberuntunganku' batinnya, senyumannya mengembang. "Kalau aku bergerak sedikit apa yang aka terjadi, ya?' tanyanya penasaran.

**Sret...**

**Wusshh...**

**Wussshh...**

**Wusssshh..**

**CRAAAANGGGG**

"KELUAR KAU PHANTOM!" panggil Aknadin baru saja ia melepaskan pisau-pisau itu kejendela, ketempat yang ia yakini Phantom sembunyi disana. Dan benar sjaa phanton bersembunyi disana. "Hihihiii... anda hebat Tuan Aknadin, msekipun sudah tidak memegang Millenium Eye tapi instingmu tetap tajam, setajam pisau itu," puji Phantom keluar dari persembunyiannya.

'yang benar saja, tidak kena sama sekali' batin Seth dan Aishizu, karena mereka sama-sama tahu kalau Aknadin lebih senior dibanding mereka. "Hmm.. untung aku sudah mempersiapkan kartu-kartu itu." ucap Phantom lega, ternyata pisau-pisau tadi ditepis olehnya menggunakan kartu-kartu remi tadi.

"KEMARI KAU PHANTOM!" teriak Jounouchi menunjuk-nunjuk Phantom yang sedang berdiri dibalkon menggunakan pedang. Sosoknya tidak jelas karena terhalang gelapnya malam, hanya dari siluetnya dia adalah seorang gadis berambut panjang yang kuncir ekor kuda. "Maaf, ya, aku sedang terburu-buru." seru Phantom. Ia mengangkat tnggi-tinggi topinya.

One...

…Two...

…Three!

**Sruutttt..**

"WAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba dari topi itu muncul beberapa utas tali tambang yang langsung melilit tubuh mereka masing-masing. Puas dengan perkejaannya, Phantom langsung beranjak dari tempatnya karena incarannya tidak disini. "KEMBALI KAU PHANTOMM!" teriak Seth, Phantom tak melirik, ia membiarkan mereka, dan pergi begitu saja, 'repot juga kalau begini, aku harus berusaha agar tidak dicurigai' batinnya pelan.

**xXx**

"Karim, lihat itu!" tunjuk Maahado menunjuk sebuah bayangan hitam dari balik jendela, "Ah, itu!" tujuk Sarasa mengarah pada bayangan yang sama pada jendela lainnya. "Itu juga!" tuding Yugi ia juga menunjuk sebuah bayangan pada jendela lainnya. "Mana yang benar?" tanya Karim paa dirinya sendiri. "Jangan berpencar." kata Mahaado.

**CRAANG!**

"AWAS!"

Sesuatu meluncur dari bayangan yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Yugi. "Arigatou, Sarasa-san" ucap Yugi, Sarasa mengangguk. "Kartu remi?" tanya Yugi melihat kartu yang meluncur tadi, menancap di lantai. 'berarti itu Phantom' pikir Karim. Langsung saja ia menghadang sosok yang tadi melempar kartu itu.

"Hah?"

Mata Karim membelak pada saat ia mendekati sosok itu, sosok itu tak ada didepannya. "Apa yang kau tunggu, Karim?" tanya Mahaado. 'mereka masih melihat itu dari sana?' tanya Karim bingung. 'ini ilusi' batin Karim mennyimpulkan. "HATI-HATI KALIAN, INI SEMUANYA ILUSI!" teriak Karim memperingatkan Sarasa, Yugi dan Mahaado.

**Wusshh...**

**Wussshh...**

"MENGHINDARR!"

**ZLEB**

**ZLEB**

**ZLEB**

"Hah..hah...hah..." Sarasa, Yugi dan Mahaado berusaha mengatur napas mereka. Baru saja mereka diserang menggunakan kartu remi yang berjatuhan dari atas. Mereka berempat mengadah keatas. Ternyata Phantom sudah berada dekat dengan mereka.

Mata mereka membelak shock, mereka bisa melihat sosok Phantom yang sebenarnya. Baju serba hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu tanpa lengan, rok putih pendek dengan sepatu yang menutupi seluruh kakinya dan sarung tangan sampai sikut. Tapi yang paling membuat mereka terkejut adalah Phantom benar-benar mirip dengan Sarasa, bagai pinang dibelah dua.

"Hhmm..karena aku tak punya banyak waktu, jadi..." kata Phantom mengeluarkan sesuatu dri topinya lagi.

**Wuusssshhh**

**Srat….Srat….Srat…**

**Jleb…Jleb…**

Secepat kilat Phantom melempar beberapa kartu remi kearah mereka, hingga kartu-kartu itu menembus baju-baju mereka dan mengikat mereka di dinding. "Sampai jumpa, Tuan Karim, besok aku akan mengambil Millenium Balance, dah~." ucap Phantom sambil melarikan diri. "Ukh!"

**xXx**

**Mirror's Room**

'ada penjaga lagi?' tanyanya dalam hati. "Halo~." sapa Phantom turun mendekati dua penjaga itu. Keduanya berbalik bersiap menangkap gadis itu.

**Sroott!**

**Bluk**

**Bluk**

'hah? Boneka?' batinnya kaget, 'apa yang direncanakannya?' tanyanya dalam hati. Dia melihat kedalam, sepi, bgitulah kelihatnnya. 'hnn... aku harus berhati-hati' batinnya. Tangannya sudah menggenggam kartu Queen Diamond yang siap diarahkan ke kaca, guna membuat keributan.

**CRANG!**

'apa? Mereka tidak ada?' batin Phantom bingung. 'aku benar-benar harus waspada' batinnya perlahan ia memasuki ruangan itu.

"SEKARANG MANA!"

"BAIK!"

Ia kenal suara itu, suara Atem. Dirinya waspada tangannya menggenggam kuat-kuat topi dan kartu-kartu remi yang sudah dipersiapkan.

**POLTERGEIST!**

**Grek...grekk..grek...**

Phantom melihat kebelakang, boneka-boneka yang tadi ia tumbangkan hidup kembali. Yang langsung mendorong tubuh Phantom jatuh kebawah.

'sial, aku tertipu'

Sebelum jatuh Phantom menangkap bayangan seseorang. 'nona Anzu'

"KENA KAU!"

Gadis berambut pendek itu hendak menangkap Phantom saat tubuh gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan.

**Futtsss**

**Blukk**

"Hah? Apa? Tidak kena?" Anzu bangkit dari rebahannya, padahal ia yakin Phantom bisa ditangkapnya, padahal tubuh orang itu berada tepat didepannya tapi kenapa tidak bisa?

"Itu ilusi, lho!" ujar Phantom yang tidak jauh dari Anzu dan Mana. "Kkkhh...sial! Mundur Mana!" seru Anzu. Mana dan Anzu langsung berlari kearah Shaada yang bersiaga di dekat cermin.

Phantom tersenyum kecil tatkala merasakan sesuatu dibelakannya. "KENA KAU!" teriak Atem dari belakang. Phantom melempar topinya keatas dan mengangkat jarinya tinggi-tinggi.

One..

..Two…

…Three!

**Cringg...cringg**

"Ah-!" seru Atem, saat dirinya tersadar kalau dirinya terkurung dalam jeruji besi yang berasal dari topi Phantom, sementara Phantom masih membelakanginya dan menangkap topinya yang ia lempar. Phantom yang melihat 'targetnya' berada didekat kaca langsung menghampirinya.

Melihat sang pencuri mendekat, Shaada langsung menyiapkan dirinya pada posisi untuk menyerang. Begitu gadis itu sudah sangat dekat dengan cermin dan Shaada, ia melemparkan topinya kedepan. 'ah-' mata crimson milik Atem melebar, ia melihat sesuatu yang dipantulkan oleh cermin.

One….

…..Two..

…Three!

**Pyasshh..**

**_Why, why, why are you crying because of me?  
You should always brightly smile, why are you crying?  
-Boyfriend_Janus-_**

.

**TBC**

**xXx**

**Blue:** *clingak-clinguk* mumpung kagak ada orang, sebelum dibakar massa mending gua kabur daahh…

**Bakura:** *nepok bahu* mau kemana lo?

**Blue:** anjiirrr =..= gagal kabur

**All:** BLUEEEE CLOUDSSSS! *nekek bareng-bareng*

**Blue:** ehh.. sabar….sabar.. kita bales ripiwnya dulu ya… bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu sekalian

**Bakura:** gah! Persetan dengan bales ripiw! GUA KAGAK TERIMA MASA' BARU MUNCUL UDAH DICUT LAGI!

**Phantom:** gua malah baru muncul, padahal dari chap dua udah dipanggil-panggil =_=9

**Sarasa:** ya udah bales ripiw *sambil ngasah golok*

**xXx**

**TO:** **Gia-XY 5/12/13 . chapter 3**

**Atem+Sarasa:** BLUEEEEE!

**Blue:** makasih ripiwnya~ :D

**Atem:** eh, gua kagak mesum, GUA KAGAK MESUMMMM! *stres* gua Cuma jail aja, suwer dah

**Yugi:** yah, nggak mesum tapi jail, dan agak egois =-=

**Jou:** ntar, bukannya jail itu awal mula sifat mesum ya

**Atem:** *sumsang di rawa pening*

**Sarasa:** kapan nasib gua jadi bagus, Gia? Kapan? TToTT, yah sebenernya bukan Cuma ngak terlalu baik, tapi sadis sangat sadis

**Mina:** sebutannya Sarasa aja, 'iblis berwajah malaikat'

**Bakura:** iya Gia gua muncul! Tapi di cut lagi -3-, sableng emang si Blue

**Teana:** oh~ pasti gua bakal muncul

**Blue:** *haduuhh kenapa jadi rusuh =_=* ARIGATOU RIPIWNYA~ *toa vulme maks*

**TO:Erlangga186 5/19/13 . chapter 3**

**Sarasa:** maksud lu apa Haru! Lebih sial gua kemana-mana, TToTT sebagai maid gak Cuma disuruh-suruh aja, tapi juga kudu jagain si BAKA HIRAME HITAM itu, selagi itu dia nggak bisa dikasih tau, susah maksimal =_=

**Arisa: **yang sabar dongsaengku tercinta *ngasi air putih*

**Sarasa:** HUWAAA! EONNI! (~QoQ)~

**Blue:** kasian juga sama Sarasa, gomen Sa, gapapa telat yang penting abis baca, ripiw tul gak?

**Mina:** makasih kalau suka fic ini

**Blue:** ARIGATOU RIPIWNYA!

**TO: Ruega Kaiba 5/20/13 . chapter 3**

**Blue: ***dirukiyah se-RW* TToTT

**Anzu: **yahh... begitulah... gomen atas kecacatan yang ada, semoga part kali ini udah bener lagi

**Atem B: **GUA KAGAK MESUM, GUA CUMAN NGIKUTIN PERINTAHNYA BLUE!

**Arisa: **tenang aja, dia nggak boleh kemana-mana sebelum fic ini kelar

**Atem B: ** masih lama atuh.. mana fic ini pasti bakal puanjang lagi

**Phantom: **oh ya?

**Atem B: ***sewot* yaiyalah, ini gara-garanya elu pake muncul segala sih

**Phantom:** wkwkwkwkw *nyegir elang*

**Blue:** Yami G? *lirik* mmm... Atem! Abis fic ini selese gua bakal masukin lu ke pesantren, biar tobat

**Atem B:** tapi gua nggak mesum tau... Q_Q

**Sarasa:** *diem*

**Blue:** tenang aja Run, Blue jamin si hirame hitam nggak kena virus berbahaya itu. kan mau gua masukin ke pesantren tenang aja.

**Sarasa:** *diem angot, angkat plang* ARIGATOU RIPIWNA~

**TO: Guest 5/19/13 . chapter 3**

**Arisa: **soal pairing?

**Blue: **muahahahahahahaha~ *tawa anaconda*

**Anzu: **emm... perasaan gua udah kagak enak deh...

**Blue: **soal pairing yang disebutkan semua benar, hahahahahahahaha~ tenang aja soal Atem x Anzu pasti ada

**Jou: **oh, ya?

**Blue: **iyalah~ ntar dari pairing Atem x Anzu bakal jadi paralel, selamat untuk Atem dan Anzu, hahahahahahhahahah~

**Sarasa: ***gondok* pasti gua juga terseret-seret nih, =_=

**Blue: **ya iyalah~

** Atem: ***gak kalah gondok dari Sarasa* makasih ripiwnya~

**xXx**

**Blue:** oke~ hatur tengkyu yang udah mau baca dan review certa ini, serta yang tetep setia nunggu kelangsungan selajutnya dari fic yang emang dari awalnya udah kagak jelas ini

**All**: baru nyadar lo *lempar jamban*

**Blue: **oke! Sekarang saat Blue and crew pamit undur diri. Mian kalo ada kecacatan yang terdapat dific sarap ini, dan mohon do'anya semuanya doain nilai UN bagus, dan buat semuanya yang senasib sama Blue semoga terwujud keinginannya Amin... TTATT~BUBYE~

#nyetop angkot  
#ternyata bukan ke Parung  
#nggak jadi  
#nyetop angkot lagi  
#pas mau naik liat Yusei  
#niat mau nyetop Yusei  
#malah kelindes  
#pulang kerumah sakit  
#kebanyakan hastag  
#apa deh


	5. face

**Sarasa:** apdet sifut~

**Blue:** bawel =_=

**Atem:** ah, udah ntar choki choki, panjang

**xXx**

**Title: Janus**

**Author: EvilBlueClouds~**

**Summary:**

** Seseorang yang mengaku dirinya adalah 'Phantom' mengincar seluruh Millenium Item. Siapa sangka pencuri misterius itu ternyata memiliki wajah yang serupa bahkan bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan Sarasa, siapa sebenarnya Phantom? Apa motifnya yang sebenarnya? 'JANUS' a fanfic from Boyfriend's song! It's about a person who have two face. (In Detonation)**  
**.**  
**Genre: romance, songfic, friendship, AU, Sacrificial, AT, Fantasy**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: story punya saya, YGO punya Kazuki Takahashi, lagu Janus punya Boyfriend.**

**Pairing:Anzu x Atem x OC (mungkin bisa lebih dari itu)**

**Warning: beberapa OOC, OC inside, gaje, garing kriuk..kriuk..., ranjau typo, krisis kosakata, terinspirasi dari lagu Boyfriend-Janus, gak suka jangan liat!**

**.**

**.**

_**Forget me, brush me off and leave in peace  
Don't you believe me? I don't want to bring you down  
-Boyfriend_Janus-  
**_

**Part 5: Face**

One..

..Two..

...Three!

PYASSH

"GYAAAAA! SILAUU!" teriak Anzu dan Mana bersamaan. Atem menutupi matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Dari topinya, Phantom mengeluarkan sebuah senter yang *sangat* besar, yang mampu menyilaukan pandangan mata. Bahkan Atem yang berada tiga meter dari cermin, bisa merasakan silaunya pantulan cahaya yang dibuat Phantom.

'kesempatan' batin Phantom. Dihampirinya Shadaa yang menutupi matanya dengan tangannya. Anzu serta Mana yang juga menutup mata mereka masing-masing. Kesempatan seperti itu tak disia-siakan oleh gadis itu, ia langsung menghadang Shadaa.

**SAT!**

'nani?'

'dapat' batinnya senang begitu ia melihat Millenium Key yang berada dalam genggamannya. 'selanjutnya' Phantom mengharahkan tangannya kearah cermin dan senternya, lalu menjentikkan jarinya.

**CTEK!**

Satu per satu dari mereka membuka mata, dan mendapati si pencuri masih satu ruangan dengan mereka. "Nah, aku pergi dulu ya~" pamit Phantom, wajahnya tidak terlihat karena ruangan agak remang-remang. "Tunggu dulu!" cegat Mana hendak berlari kearah Phantom. Phantom mengangkat jari telunjukknya keatas.

One..

...Two..

...Three!

**WWUUSSHH**

"AAAAHHHH!"

Tiba-tiba seisi ruangan seperti sedang terjadi bencana Angin ribut. Atem dan yang lainnya menutup mata mereka, takut mata mereka kemasukan debu, dikarenakan ruangan ini agak berdebu.

Begitu angin reda, mereka membuka mata sekali lagi, akan tetapi sang pencuri dengan ekor kuda itu lenyap, lenyap bersama Millenium key yang baru ia rampas tadi.

**xXx**

'amannkah?' batin Phantom mata amethystnya menjelajahi seluruh koridor. "Aman." gumamnya mengangguk yakin. Dirinya tetap was-was melewati koridor sampai pada akhirnya ia berada didekat ruang tahta.

"Kosong." gumamnya dia langsung berlari menghambur masuk ke ruang tahta. Millenium Key yang tadi dimasukkan kedalam topinya. Setelah itu ia melempar topinya keatas bersiap untuk melarikan diri, akan tetapi ia tak menyadari seseorang yang akan menghalanginya.

One...

..two...

...Th-

GRATAKK...

Mata Ametystnya melebar kaget, saat ini ia sedang dalam posisi tengkurap dengan kedua tangan ditahan dibelakang punggungnya. "Kena kau,"gadis itu kenal suara itu. "Pha..Pharaoh?" tanyanya takut. "Kenapa? Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau mengambil Millenium-Millenium item itu?" tanya sang Pharaoh tajam, Phantom diam membisu tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang maha raja tersebut.

"Apapun yang akan saya lakukan, baginda. Semuanya untuk ouji-sama, saya hanya melindunginya dan hanya menjalankan perintah," jawabnya dingin. Mata Sang Pharaoh mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tak mengerti, apa dia Sarasa?. "Karena itu, tak akan aku biarkan jika ada yang menghalangiku," lanjut gadis itu yang sadar ruang geraknya mulai terbuka.

"TERMAASUK ANDA, YANG MULIA!"

**SROOTT**

**BLUGH**

"hah..hah...hah..." Phantom berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang menderu. "Gomen, yang mulia tapi percayalah aku akan melindunginya, percayalah," gumam Phantom, memperhatikan sang raja yang terbaring pingsan karena obat tidur racikannya.

Tap...tap...tap...

Phantom mendengar suara langkah kaki, segera ia menoleh kesumber suara. "TUNGGU HEII! PHANTOOOOOOMMMM!" teriak Atem. Phantom segera kabur, namun Atem dan kelompoknya sudah sampai ke ruang tahta.

Mata crimson milik Atem melebar, ia melihat sang ayah tercinta terkapar dilantai berserta Phantom yang hendak melarikan diri. Phantom meraih jendela, melihat gadis itu akan segera kabur, Atem berseru, "Tunggu kau Phantom! Apa yang kau lakukan pada ayahku! Phantom!". "ARRGGH! TUNGGU! KEMBALI! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!" panggil Atem kembali sayangnya gadis berbaju hitam itu sudah kabur dengan balon besarnya seperti kemarin.

"Ouji-sama, jangan khawatir Pharaoh hanya pingsan, mungkin efek dari obat tidur yang selalu digunakan olehnya," sahut Mana. Atem hanya melirik sedikit lalu mengepalkan tangannya. "Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan Jounouchi dan pendeta yang lainnya?" tanya Anzu. "ah iya! Tuan Shadaa, Anzu kalian ke perpustakaan, jemput Sarasa dan yang lainnya," perintah Atem. Yang langsung disetujui oleh mereka berdua.

**xXx**

"Apa kalian selamat?" tanya Jounouchi panik, "Iya," jawab Yugi saat ia, Sarasa, Mahaado dan Karim datang. "Ada apa ini?" tanya Sarasa, saat ini mereka tengah berkumpul di ruang tidur Pharaoh. "Yang mulia terkena obat tidur Phantom," jawab Aizshizu.

"Tidak ada masalah, yang mulia hanya tertidur saja, ia akan terbangun seperti dua penjaga kemarin, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," lanjut Aishizu, yang membuat Atem dan ibunya menghela nafas lega.

"Kau tak apa Anzu?" tanya Jounouchi. "eh-?" respon Anzu bingung. "Itu, tanganmu memar-memar, kau tak apa?" tanya lelaki berambut pirang itu kembali. Anzu tersenyum gugup "Eh, ya.. tidak apa,". Atem memperhatikan mereka dari samping, iris crimsonnya menatap tajam kearah Jounouchi dan Anzu.

"Jadi.. apa yang kita dapat malam hari ini?" tanya Simon. Semua saling berpadangan. "Phantom.. dia bilang dia akan mengambil Millenium Balance, besok." kata Yugi. "Benarkah itu?" tanya Aknadin, Sarasa, Yugi, Mahaado dan Karim mengagguk kompak.

"Dan kami melihat wajah asli Phantom," sahut Karim. Yang langsung membuat mereka kaget seketika. "Pencuri itu benar-benar bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan nona Sarasa," lanjut Mahaado. "Akan tetapi nona Sarasa ada disamping kami saat Phantom muncul," kata Karim lagi. Semuanya terkejut, "Benarkah.. itu?" tanya Anzu pelan, "ya.. itu benar.. dia benar-benar seperti refleksiku, dari wajah, rambut, mata sampai suaranya, benar-benar sama denganku," jawab Sarasa lirih. 'Phantom siapa dia sebenarnya? Benarkah ia mirip Sarasa?' tanya Atem dalam hatinya. 'sepertinya aku harus mencari sesuatu..' pikir Atem ia berusaha menguak siapa Phantom sebenarnya dan apa sebetulnya motifnya. Tiba-tiba otak Atem mengingat sesuatu 'cermin 'Polar's eye'.'.

**xXx**

"Tenanglah Aknamkanon, percayakan semuanya pada Sarasa," kata Ra menjawab bijak ketika sang Pharaoh mengeluhkan tentang pencuri berekor kuda itu, yang berusaha mengancam kedamaian kerajaannya. Aknamkanon mengangkat wajahnya. "Percayalah pada gadis itu, apapun yang ia lakukan itu semua untuk kalian semua," lanjutnya. "Yang kau harus lakukan adalah mendukungnya, itu saja, sementara semuanya tinggal kau serahkan paadnya," nasihat Osiris. Aknamkanon mengerti lalu mengangguk. Tiba-tiba ruangan menjadi silau karena ada cahaya yang entah datangnya dari mana.

**xXx**

"Yang mulia sudah sadar!" seru Sarasa senang, syukurlah Aishizu benar. Itu hanyalah obat tidur biasa. Aknamkanon menoleh kearah samping dan mendapati gadis beriris amethyst itu tersenyum lega.

'siapa Phantom itu, dia mirip sekali dengan Sarasa, wajahnya, suaranya, sorot matanya, siapa Phantom itu sebenarnya' batin sang Pharaoh pelan.

**Atem POV**

Aku mencoba untuk tidur saat ini juga, namun aku sama sekali tak bisa tidur. Ini benar-benar gara-gara Phantom si pencuri licik itu. Yang saat ini menggaggu pikiranku adalah kenapa tadi, saat diruang cermin ada bayangan Sarasa... oh maksudku bayangan yang mirip dengan wajah Sarasa terpantul disana padahal yang berada di depan cermin adalah si pencuri ekor kuda itu.

**Flashback**

Phantom mendekat, Shaada langsung menyiapkan dirinya pada posisi menyerang. Begitu gadis itu sudah sangat dekat dengan cermin dan Shaada, ia melempakan topinya, tepat saat ia berada pas di depan, jadi bukannya tak mungkin bayangan gadis itu terpantul di cermin dengan jarak yang sedekat itu.

'ah-' mata crimson milik Atem melebar, ia... ia melihat pantulan bayangan Phantom, mata amethyst, rambut hitam panjang bergelombang tak terikat pita, kulit kuning, baju putih, benar-benar sangat mirip Sarasa yang sehari-hari ia lihat. 'tidak mungkin' batinnya.

One...

...Two...

..Three!

**PYASSSH**

**Flash back end**

'nggak..nggak mungkin itu Sarasa, bukankah ia juga melawan Phantom bersama Aibou dan yang lainnya'. Aku menghela nafas panjang. 'jalan-jalan sebentar mungkin akan membuatku mengantuk'. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan langsung menuju pintu. Dengan malas aku membuka pintu tersebut.

**Atem's POV end**

Koridor terlihat sepi, ralat sangat sepi, tak ada yang berkeliaran sama sekali, namun seorang gadis manis dengan rambut hitamnya yang berkilauan terlihat melewati koridor itu dengan tenang. 'hnn... aku merasakan firasat buruk' batinnya, 'apa jangan-jangan ada yang... wakh... tidak.. itu tidak mungkin... tak mungkin ada yang menyadarinya, ingat itu Sarasa!' batinnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri, 'oke, masalah yang sedang akan diselesaikan adalah masalah Bakura dan Phantom. Menurutku masalah Bakura sudah tak berarti lagi karena aku sudah...' pikir Sarasa saat gadis itu masih melewati koridor yang ternyata terdapat kamar sang pangeran disana

Tanpa disangka dan diyana, karena malang tak dapat ditolak, saat Sarasa melewati kamar Atem, pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka, refleks, ia menoleh kesumber suara.

**Cklek...**

Bukan main pucatnya wajah Sarasa saat melihat Atem, karena Atem saat itu...

Bertelanjang dada.

"MAU NGAPAIN? DASAR BAKA HIRAME HITAM MESUMMMMMMM!"

**SYAT!**

**BRUAAGGHHHHHH**

Tanpa berpikir panjang dan entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Sarasa langsung melempar tubuh Atem, kedalam kamarnya lagi.

**ZRUAKKK!**

**BRUAKKKK!**

"Aw...aw... itaaiii..." ucap Atem memegangi kepalanya yang tadi bertemu dengan lantai kamarnya. Langsung saja Atem kembali untuk menghadang orang yang baru saja melemparnya dengan tidak berkeprimanusiaan tadi .

"APAAN SIH? MAIN BANTING-BANTING SEENAKNYA AJA?DASAR PUTRI SALJU NYASAR!" sembur Atem kesal. "Harusnya aku yang tanya, hirame hitam! Ngapain keluar malam-malam TOPLESS begitu? Mo masuk angin?" jawab Sarasa sadis dengan tidak melihat Atem.

"Hadooohh.. berisik-berisik apa ini?" tanya seseorang yang terlihat sangat mengantuk, rambutnya yang coklat pendek terlihat berantakan. Melihat keberadaannya Atem langsung 'melarikan diri'. 'GAWAAATTT ANZUUUUUU!' teriak Atem panik dalam hati.

**BRAAAKKKKK**

"Kenapa si Atem, Sarasa?" tanya Anzu pada Sarasa melihat pintu kamar Atem yang ditutup kasar. "Kalian berantem lagi, ya?" tanya Anzu lagi. "Ah.. biarin aja jagan dipikirin," jawab Sarasa. "Gomen, gara-gara aku, nona jadi terbangun," kata Sarasa. "Ah.. nggak apa-apa," jawab gadis beriris sapphire blue itu. "Oh, iya besok bisa bangun pagi?" tanya Sarasa, "Oh, kenapa?" tanya Anzu. "Err...aku minta sedikit bantuan besok, bolehkah?" rujuk Sarasa. Anzu langsung mengangguk setuju, toh nggak masalah 'kan?

Anzupun langsung berbalik untuk kembali kekamarnya, begitu juga dengan Sarasa yang mengikutinya dibelakang gadis itu.

Keduanya menghilang dari koridor itu, dan membuat tempat itu menjadi sangat sepi bahkan jangkrikpun enggan bernyanyi.

**Kkrreeett..**

Seseorang terlihat membuka pintu kamarnya, kepalanya menoleh kekanan dan kiri untuk memastikan koridor sepi. 'sudah pada balik ternyata'. Perlahan orang itu keluar, dan memperlihatkan wujudnya yang berkulit tan, berambut unik lapis tiga, dan bermata crimson. Ketika ia akan pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan dua gadis tadi, ia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan dua orang yang sudah sangat tidak asing lagi.

"Hahh?..."

Sosok itu membulatkan mata crimsonnya, nafasnya tertahan lalu perlahan dikeluarkannya dan berkata pelan.

"A..ayah? Ibu?"

"Ngapain keluar malam-malam begini, Atem?" tanya seorang wanita yang merupakan salah satu dari mereka pada orang itu –Atem- . "Ayah dan ibu juga ngapain disini? Bukannya harusnya tidur sekarang?" kata Atem bertanya balik. "Kami hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar," jawab sang ibu lembut.

"Kenapa? Tak bisa tidur?" tanya ibunya. "Ya.. ada sesuatu yang menggangguku," jawab Atem. "Apa itu?" tanya Ayahnya –Aknamkanon-. "Soal Phantom," jawab Atem. "Begini...aku merasa Phantom... dia- sangat mirip dengan Sarasa," lapor Atem. Aknamkanon sedikit terkejut, ternyata bukan dia saja yang merasa kalau Phantom itu mirip sekali dengan utusan dewa Ra itu "Kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu, Atem?" tanya Amara –ibunya-

**Flash back**

Phantom mendekat, Shaada langsung menyiapkan dirinya pada posisi menyerang. Begitu gadis itu sudah sangat dekat dengan cermin dan Shaada, ia melempakan topinya, tepat saat ia berada pas didepan, jadi bukannya tak mungkin bayangan gadis itu akan terpantulkan di cermin.

'ah-' mata crimson milik Atem melebar, ia... ia melihat pantulan bayangan Phantom, mata ametyst, rambut hitam panjang bergelombang tak terikat pita, kulit kuning, baju putih, benar-benar sangat mirip Sarasa. 'tidak mungkin' batinnya.

One...

...Two...

..Three!

**PYASSSH**

**Flash back end**

"...begitulah," ucap Atem menceritakannya. Aknamkanon mengangguk lalu berpesan pada putra semata wayangnya "Apapun yang dilakukan Sarasa, kau harus tetap mempercayainya, Atem," setelah itu Aknamkanon mengajak istrinya untuk berbalik menuju kamar.

Atem menoleh kearah koridor yang berlawanan dengan orang tuanya tadi. Tangannya mengepal kuat sambil menggumamkan sebuah nama 'Sarasa'

**xXx**

"Banguun Atem~" panggil seseorang pada Atem yang masih tertidur pulas diranjangnnya. Perlahan Atem membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan irisnya yang berwarna merah dan masih terlihat mengantuk itu.

Pemuda itu terduduk, lalu melihat kesamping untuk melihat orang yang baru saja membangunkannya, yang ia rasa suaranya sangat berbeda pagi ini. Begitu mata Atem fokus pada penglihatan yang ada disampingnya, matanya langsung membelak horor. Back sound yang harusnya berbunyi seperti ini.

_**/oh my beautiful target, you zoom zoom heart like a rocket, oh my beautiful target, you zoom zoom heart like a rocket, I like it like it like it, I like it like it like it, I like it like it like it/**_

Malah jadi berbunyi.

_**Ngik! Ngik! Ngik! Ngik!**_

Malah jadi suara violin yang memekakkan telinga yang biasanya ada di film-film horor.

Bukan main Atem kagetnya begitu melihat siapa yang ada disamping kasurnya.

"WUAAAAHHH! TEANNAAAAAA!"

**GRUSAAK**

**BUKKK**

Sementara yang barusan dipanggil 'Teana' hanya bersweatdrop ria. 'Atem kok kagetnya sampai histeris gitu sih? Sampai jungkir balik dari tempat tidur lagi' batin gadis itu bingung.

Atem langsung bangkit, dan langsung menuding orang baru saja ia teriaki. "TEANA! Ngapain kamu disini? SARASAAAAAAA! KENAPA DIA BISA MASUKKKKK!" teriak Atem. "Atem... Atem tenang dulu!" kata gadis itu.

Atem melirik gadis itu lagi. "Aku ini Anzu lihat?!" katanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Pemuda itu melihat gadis yang hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah ranjang berukuran king size itu baik-baik. Yap benar dia Anzu, hanya... kenapa pakai baju seperti itu?

**Cklek..**

"Ada apa ouji-sama? Terdengar sampai kebawah, lho." tanya seseorang dari ambang pintu, rambut hitamnya diikat ekor kuda. Atem dan Anzu melihat kearah orang yang baru muncul itu, sontak mereka langsung meneriaki orang itu.

"PHANTOMMMM!"

**Wussshh**

**Wussshh**

**Bak..buk...bak...bukk...**

"OIII! OI!"

Tanpa sadar Anzu dan Atem melempari orang yang mereka teriaki 'Phantom' dengan bantal. 'Phantom' berteriak kesal. "OIII! AKU SARASA TAHUUUUUUUU!"

Atem dan Anzu menghentikan aksi mereka. Benar itu Sarasa "Ini juga, ngapain rambutnya digituin!" tuding Atem menunjuk-nunjuk gadis yang tadi ia kira Phantom, "Aku sibuk tahu, rambutku sedikit mengganggu, jadi kuikat," jawab Sarasa, sembari mengambil bantal-bantal yang jatuh di sekitarnya.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Sarasa ulang saat ia baru memasuki kamar Atem. "Ng...nggak nggak apa-apa," jawab Atem menggeleng. Sarasa mendengus kesal "Pasti gara-gara nona Anzu yang berdandan seperti itu 'kan? Aku yang memakaikannya baju itu, pasti dikira putri Teana,". "Kurang kerjaan," gumam Atem. "Huh! Tapi cocok 'kan?" bela Sarasa.

"eh-?" sahut kedua orang itu bingung. "Ya~ nona Anzu cocok 'kan dengan pakaian ala putri mesir seperti itu," goda Sarasa. "eh.. Sara.. jangan gitu, ah," kata Anzu malu. "Iya 'kan ouji-sama? Cocok?" tanya Sarasa menggoda Atem. Atem melirik Anzu semburat malu-malu terlihat dari paras Anzu, seketika juga Atem ikut malu. 'hihihihihihi' Sarasa terkikik geli dalam hati.

"Cocok nggak?" karena Sarasa mengulang-ulang pertanyaan yang sama, akhirnya Atem menyerah dan menjawabnya. "Iya...iya... cocok.. cocok banget malah," akan tetapi jawaban Atem, membuat wajah orang yang dimaksud memerah bagai tomat. Sarasa dan Atem melirik orang yang disinggung-singgung tadi, akhirnya ia berani bersuara juga. "Emm... Atem, Sarasa aku.. aku mau bangunkan yang lain dulu ya," pamit Anzu beralasan, entah semerah apa wajahya saat ini juga.

**Cklek..**

Deg..deg...deg... Anzu bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak seakan akan loncat dari tempatnya, wajahnya memerah padam, nafasnya tak beraturan, keringat dingin bercucuran, 'haduhh.. Sarasa sih' batinnya kesal, ia kesal karena ia tahu apa motif Sarasa mendadaninya pagi ini. 'niat menjodohkannya dengan Atem'

**xXx**

"Baka hirame hitam, harusnya kau puji dia!" kata Sarasa kesal saat Anzu sudah menghilang dari balik pntu, tak terima dipanggil 'hirame hitam' Atem membalas. "Habisnya..." belum selesai berkata-kata lebih lanjut, Sarasa sudah memotong. "Apa? Aku sudah susah payah mendadaninya tau!". "Ngapain?" tanya Atem. Sarasa menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Begini, ya, kalau aku membuat nona Anzu tampak lebih cantik hari ini, otomatis ia ingin ada seseorang yang memujinya apalagi orang yang saat ini sedang ia sukai, karena itu sifat dasar perempuan. Nah, kalau ouji-sama memujinya, ia pasti akan berfikir kalau kau memperhatikannya, dan tahu apa artinya? Itu akan membuktikan kau tertarik padanya, begitu! Jangan kacaukan rencana yang aku buat, dong!" jelas Sarasa mengomeli Atem.

"Rencana? Rencana apaan?" tanya Atem bingung. "Aku tahu kok ouji-sama menyukai nona Anzu, jadi aku herusaha membantu kalian," jawab Sarasa ceria. "Darimana kau tahu? Aku 'kan nggak cerita soal yang beginian," protes Atem. "Nggak usah diceritain juga tahu, kok!" balas Sarasa. "Darimana? Jangan sok tahu deh," serang Atem.

"Waktu ouji-sama menceritakan semua tentang teman-teman anda, ouji-sama paling semangat menceritakan nona Anzu, waktu menunjukkan kalung dari nona Anzu juga kayaknya sedih karena sudah nggak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, iya 'kan? Udah ngaku aja, nggak usah bohong deh, nggak bakalan ada artinya, aku tahu banyak tentangmu, kau tahu banyak tentangku," jelas Sarasa, tak lupa ia membalikkan kata-kata Atem waktu itu.

Atem terdiam, rahasianya terbongkar. Dalam hatinya ia berfikir, kalau dulu ia meresa tak perlu malu-malu mengakui kalau dirinya menyukai Anzu, karena ia sering bercerita banyak tentang semuanya, tapi sekarang? Entah kenapa rasanya sedikit aneh, rasanya seperti sedang difitnah kecil-kecilan.

"Oh, iya Sarasa," panggil Atem setelah beberapa menit ia mematung disamping kasurnya dan menonton Sarasa yang membereskan ranjangnnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sarasa. "Emm.. kau tahu saoal cermin 'Polar's eye', 'kan?" tanya Atem. "Hah? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sarasa balik, gadis berpita hitam itu sedikit kebingungan.

"Em.. ano.. cermin itu, benar-benar merefleksikan kita yang asli, 'kan?" tanya Atem meyakinkan, Sarasa mengangguk polos. "Benar-benar kita yang asli, 'kan?" Atem mengulangi, Sarasa mengangguk kuat. "Cermin itu, penghilatannya nggak akan meleset, 'kan?" Atem mengulangi, Sarasa kesal dan ia langsung berteriak "IYA! IYA! SUDAH SANA MANDI!"

Karena nggak pengen dirukiyah Sarasa pagi-pagi, Atem langsung menuruti Sarasa. 'aneh deh, kenapa tanya soal cemin itu sihh?' tanya Sarasa dalam hati sembari menata sarapan. Tiba-tiba dirinya ingat sesuatu 'jangan-jangan...ia melihat...'

**xXx**

'kalau benar, cermin itu akurat... Phantom itu sebenarnya adalah.. ah.. masa iya dia Sarasa, Sarasa 'kan bersama Aibou kemarin malam' pikir Atem kuat, pikirannya kalang kabut, ia berusaha mengingat-ingat yang terjadi semalam.

Atem mengedarkan pandangannya kejendela, yang terlihat adalah taman istana. Entah kenapa Atem terlihat melamun melihat taman istana dari atas kamarnya.

**Tokkk...**

**Tokk...**

"Ouji-sama! Mandinya jangan lama-lama! Nanti pusing!"

"Iyaaaa!"

Terdengar Sarasa memanggilnya dari luar, buru-buru Atem merapikkan pakaiannya dan menghabiskan sarapannya. Pagi ini Sarasa tak membantunya bersiap, melainkan hari ini ia dan Aishzu sedang meneliti ramuan yang dipakai Phantom untuk membuat Pharaoh dan dua prajurit tertidur, khawatirnya ia menggunakan obat berbeda untuk kali ini.

**xXx**

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Seth menunggu jawaban dari kedua wanita itu. "Seperti kemarin, ini hanya obat tidur, dan.. parfum." jawab Aishizu. "Parfum?" tanya Jounouchi. "Er.. maksudnya obat ini wanginya seperti parfum, parfum bunga mawar, dan isi kandungannya hanya obat tidur biasa," lanjut Aizshizu. Atem yang baru saja bergabung, mendengar Aishizu yang menjelaskan kalau obat itu mengandung obat tidur dan.. parfum bunga mawar.

'mawar? Phantom menggunakan wangi bunga mawar?' batin Atem. "Lalu kenapa kalain tidak tertidur? Bukannya setelah kena obat itu biasanya lawannya akan pingsan?" tanya Yugi. "Kami tidak terkena langsung. Hanya kami tes dari pakaian para korban." jawab Sarasa.

'Sarasa... Sarasa juga.. pakai parfum bunga mawar' batin Atem lagi.

**Flash back**

**Atem's Dream**

**Atem POV**

'dimana ini? Taman mawar istana? Bukannya aku tadi didalam kamar Sarasa?' aku menoleh kesegala arah sampai pada akhirnya aku menemukan sosok yang kukenal. Perlahan aku berjalan kearahnya.

'Sarasa? Sarasa 'kan?' mata crimsonku melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam bergelombang panjang dengan gaun putih panjang tanpa lengan. Tanpa sadar aku sudah berada dibelakangnya. Seperti sadar aku ada dibelakangnya ia menoleh kearahku, dan benar ia Sarasa. mata ametystnya menatapku bingung.

"Sedang apa? Ayo lebih baik kita masuk perasaanku tidak enak," ucapku sembari menawarkan tanganku. Sarasa hanya tersenyum lalu menyambut uluran tanganku. Ia mengenggam pergelangan tanganku kuat-kuat aku hanya bisa menatapnya bingung. Ia menoleh kearahku lalu tersenyum lembut, entah kenapa aku merasa tubuh Sarasa gemetar, genggaman tanganya melemah. Tapi tetap, ia tetap terseyum melihatku.

Tiba-tiba langit menjadi gelap, aku dan Sarasa mengadah keatas. Terlihat wajah penuh tanda tanya diantara kami. Perlahan kepala Sarasa menunduk ia melepaskan tangannya dariku, raut wajah kesedihan terpancar dari wajahnya. Sarasa memalingkan wajahnya lalu mulai berjalan menjauhiku, 'kenapa?' aku menahan tangangnya. Ia menoleh lalu menatapku sendu. Ekspresinya, tatapan matanya, sepertinya ia ingin aku melepaskannya. Aku tidak pernah melihat yang Sarasa seperti itu, ia selalu tersenyum bagai matahari pagi.

Tak tega melihatnya aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku, lalu membiarkannya pergi. Sarasa memalingkan wajahnya. Ia berjalan lurus perlahan-lahan. Tepat didepannya terdapat sesosok mahluk yang diselimuti kegelapan. "Tunggu Sarasa! Jangan kesana!" panggilku panik, ia tak bergeming. Mahluk tadi sudah berada didepannya. Sarasa membalik kearahku, gaun putihnya berubah hitam, tangannya perlahan diulurkan dengan ekspresi sedih yang masih melekat diparasnya.

Ditatapnya iris crimsonku hampa. Ia menurunkan pandangannya, tangan mungilnya ia tarik kembali, lalu digenggamnya kuat-kuat. Perlahan tubuh Sarasa menghilang bersama mahkluk kegelapan itu. Aku ingin memanggilnya namun suaraku tak bisa keluar, ingin bergerak tapi aku tidak mampu. 'SARASA! TUNGGU!' kenapa? Kenapa ini? Semuanmya menjadi gelap... semuanya... menjadi... gelap..

**Atem POV end**

**Atem dream's end**

"Hoeeemm..." Atem menguap, 'ini kamar Sarasa' batinnya , mata crimsonnya mengobservasi kamar itu. SNIF~. Karena Atem menggunakan kamar Sarasa untuk (menumpang) tidur. Ia jadi bisa mencium wangi khas kamar ini. 'wangi mawar' pikirnya yang saat itu Kepala Atem berisi momen-momen ssaat ia bermimpi tadi.

'mimpi' batinnya kecil, ia masih mengingat mimpinya tadi. Tentang Sarasa yang ia temui di taman mawar di dalam mimpinya tadi. Raut wajahnya yang sedih, tatapannya dan sosok kegelapannya. Sosok kegelapan yang berada berada bersama Sarasa, tak salah lagi itu Zork.

**Atem POV end**

'oh.. tidak kukira aku dapat firasat buruk kali ini' Atem menutup matanya pasrah.

_**My heart that beats from deep inside, the lingering attachment that's deep inside  
I just bury it as something only I know  
-Boyfriend_Janus-**_

.  
.

**TBC**

**xXx**

**Atem:** gua mau ngomong bentar

**Blue:** apaan?

**Atem:** semenjak Phantom muncul ini cerita mulai gaje ya?

**Blue:** iya..ya...

**Phantom:** *pundung* gua di intimidasi TT_TT

**Yugi:** udah –ah bales ripiw

**xXx**

**TO:** **Gia-XY**

**Anzu: **jahatttt... TT_TT

**Phantom: **gua? Kembaran Sarasa?

**Jou: **seinget gua kembaran Sarasa ntu si Arisa

**Sarasa:** sapa yang dikira gua?

**Phantom:** jangan-jangan apa hayo~?

**Sarasa:** jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh dong! Jangan tuding-tuding gua gitu, kenapa? *mulai mewek* *melas* *puppy eyes in action*

**Atem:** tul tuh Gia, jangan nuding Sa-chan gitu dong! 'kan belom ada buktinya *belain* ya nggak, beb! *lirik Sarasa*

**Sarasa:** iya~ :3

**Arisa:** eh hirame hitam! Awas lu macem-macem ama adek gua! Gua nggak akan segen bikin hidup lo 100 kali lebih menderita dari ini, gua pastikan lo dan keluarga lo bakal tau akibatnya *Yati oktavia in action*

**Yugi:** kok jadi ngerasa nonton sinetron ya? *garuk pantat*

**Sarasa:** eonni.. =_= kurangi dosis nonton sinetronmu~

**Bakura:** iya... nasib gua emang lagi nggak bagus, peran maling yang harusnya ada ditangan gua malah di comot orang, tapi... BERITA BAGUSNYA ADALAH GUA BISA LIBURAN BARENG CEMCEMAN GUA! *hebring* *meluk Ryou*

**Blue:** entah kenapa mereka semua makin ababil dari hari ke hari =_=, kagak ngarti ah gua -..-

**Haou:** *angkat papan* ARIGATOU RIPIWNYA~

**Blue:** KYAAAAA! HAOU-KUN!

**Haou:** pait..pait..pait.. =_=

**To: ****Jerza Loverz 6/3/13 . chapter 4 **

**Blue:** gimana ya~

**Yugi:** kasi tau gak ya~

**Blue+Yugi:** hihihihiihi~

**Sarasa:** 12 malem? O.o' ooo..ow

**Blue:** tenang aja~ ini baru awal-awal *kipas-kipas* belom ke sono-sononya

**Atem+Anzu:** HAAAPAAAAHHH!

**Mana:** yang punya clear drop? Ngg... sebenernya clear drop itu *buka buku ilmu sihir* bisa semua orang yang ngeluarinnya, cumann...

**Phantom:** gua sama sekali kagak ada urusan sama Anzu, lagian juga baru kenal, masa' udah dendaman aja

**Bakura:** yang ada juga gua, gua dendam sama Phantom sama Atem dkk, gua yang stres, peran gua di comot, badan gua disegel, sial amat sih gua

**Blue:** tenang aja lu bakal muncul lagi kok

**Bakura:** oh ya kapan?

**Blue:** kapan-kapan

**Bakura:** *marathon ditalenan*

**Blue:** arigatou ripiwnya!

**xXx**

**Sarasa:** kayaknya nggak ada yang sadar,ya~

**Blue:** sadar apaan?

**Sarasa:** itu loh~ yang kata di chap 3, gua ngomong sesuatu~

**Blue:** yang mane?

**Sarasa:** itu.. elahhh.. yang bikin elu, yang lupa elu-elu keneh, eh kumaha begimane sih?

**Blue:** serius ini yang mana?

**Sarasa:** *bisik-bisik*

**Blue:** ahh.. iya baru inget gua~ wakakakakkakak~

**Sarasa:** waksss...

**Atem:** emangnya apaan si?

**Mana:** nggak tau tuh~

**Yugi:** yaSULElah, Sekarang saat Blue and crew pamit undur diri. Mian kalo ada kecacatan yang terdapat dific sarap ini, silahkan ripiw dan beri masukan pada author sesat itu *lirik Blue* kalo mau tau kelanjutannya...

**Blue:**...KEEP **LENJEH** AND STAY **NGAMBANG**, YE BEBZ~ *kibas bendera Alaska*


End file.
